Stairway to heaven
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: Hacia dos semanas desde que todos los ángeles cayeron del cielo por culp de Metatrón. Ese maldito hijo de puta los había engañado a todos, además de haber hecho desaparecer a Cas, porque ese ángel no podía haber muerto como el resto. Eso era lo que pensaba Dean todos los días, a todas horas; que Cas no podía estar muerto.
1. Chapter 1

**N/a: **_hola a todos de nuevo. Aquí traigo otro fic Destiel de "Sobrenatural" como es costumbre, aunque esta vez me quedare bastante tiempo en este fic que va a ser por capítulos. Es mi visión de lo que podría pasar después de la "Caída de los ángeles" al final de la temporada. Además hay un pequeño cameo de otra serie en este capitulo. Espero sinceramente que os guste. _

**Capitulo 1-Rain**

Hacia dos semanas desde que todos los ángeles cayeron del cielo por culpo de Metatrón. Ese maldito hijo de puta los había engañado a todos, además de haber hecho desaparecer a Cas, porque ese ángel no podía haber muerto como el resto. Eso era lo que pensaba Dean todos los días, a todas horas; que Cas no podía estar muerto. Por ese mismo motivo llevaba casi una semana y media buscándolo por todo el país. Sabía que tenia que cuidar de su hermano pero el castaño parecía estar mejor cada día, así que, no debía preocuparse tanto por él en esos instantes. Sin embargo, había tenido que volver al Bunker hacia dos días a causa de la fuerte lluvia que caía. El mal tiempo estaba retrasando su búsqueda y la espera lo estaba consumiendo. Estaba preocupado por si Cas estuviera por ahí vagando sin rumbo, solo, sin alimentos, ni dinero y solo teniendo como abrigo su vieja y maltrecha gabardina. Tenía que salir a buscarlo y le importaba una mierda si estaba diluviando.

Se reguardo bajo las copas de unos arboles intentando en vano mantenerse seco; eso solo hubiera sido posible si no hubiese estado andando bajo la lluvia varios días. Desde que era humano había tenido que parar varias veces durante su trayecto por el cansancio, para hacer sus necesidades y alimentarse, menos mal que conservaba el dinero que tomo prestado de los Winchester cuando quiso hacer la compra. Miro hacia el cielo. No parecía que fuese a parar de llover en varios días más. Necesitaba llegar al bunker, algo le decía que Dean estaría buscándolo, aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, lo dudaba. El rubio estaría cuidando a Sam, el cual estaba muy enfermo, en el mejor de los casos. Él esperaba que no estuviese muerto. No quería perder a un buen amigo. Iba a volver a ponerse en marcha cuando un fuerte llanto le llamo la atención. Alguien necesitaba ayuda urgentemente. Siguiendo el llanto desesperado se internó entre los matorrales, que había al otro lado del camino, haciéndose rasguños y cortes en la cara y las manos. Cuando salió de ellos no esperaba encontrar allí un canasto con un bebé dentro. Miro por los alrededores por si había alguien allí herido pero no había rastro de vida humana más que ellos dos. Lo habían abandonado allí a su suerte. Se quito la gabardina y tapo con ella el canasto para resguardar a la pequeña criatura. Tenia que llegar sí o sí al bunker que estaba a un par de kilómetros de allí. Ya faltaba poco pensó mientras echaba a andar con el canasto en sus brazos.

Cogió las llaves de su nena, hecho un vistazo por si Sam no estaba por allí para impedirle salir a buscar a Cas con el temporal que estaba cayendo y en cuanto hecho mano del pomo de la puerta, la voz de su hermano lo detuvo.

_ ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?_ le cuestiono el castaño poniendo su cara de perra nº216 (¿Qué crees que haces?).

_Ir a buscar a Cas_ le respondió. El castaño fue a replicar pero el mayor lo corto_ Me da igual el tiempo que haga. Tengo que encontrarlo sea como sea.

_Yo también quiero que lo encuentres pero no con este tiempo. Podrías tener un accidente y morir. Y así dudo que lo encuentres._ le advirtió_ Llevas dos semanas buscándolo y no hay señales de él, quizá le haya ocurrido como a los que vimos caer_ dijo poniéndose en el peor de los casos. Él quería pensar que Cas había sobrevivido, pero uno de los dos tenia que pensar con los pies en la tierra, y esa era la opción mas probable aunque no les gustase.

_ ¡No!_ negó alzando la voz_ Cas no esta muerto_ Se negaba a creer eso_ Si hace falta lo buscare por todo el mundo.

Y es ese momento Sam confirmo lo que sospechaba desde hacia varios años, su hermano mayor estaba completamente enamorado de Castiel. Entendía como se sentía el mayor en esos momentos, él había pasado por un estado parecido cuando ocurrió lo de Jess e incluso lo de Gabriel, a pesar de que con este último se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Suspiro para calmarse porque sabía que no serviría de nada discutir con Dean así de cabezota y menos en ese estado de negación.

_Ten cuidado_ le pidió. Prefería claudicar por esta vez. No tenía suficientes fuerzas aun para una pelea con el rubio._ Encuéntralo.

El mayor de los Winchester asintió. No esperaba que su hermano se rindiese tan pronto por lo que le costó reaccionar los primeros segundos tras escucharlo y asentir. Volvió a tomar el pomo de la puerta con la firme convicción de encontrar a su amigo. Miro una vez mas a su hermano esperando que cambiase de parecer pero no vio ningún cambio de actitud por parte del castaño. Respiro hondo y abrió la puerta para salir a buscar al moreno, pero se quedo allí quieto sin creer lo que veían sus ojos, allí estaba Cas totalmente empapado y con un canasto que protegía con su gabardina y sus brazos. El moreno lo miro sorprendido. No esperaba que el mayor de los Winchester abriese la puerta en ese momento, ni si quiera le había dado tiempo a golpearla. Abrazo contra él un poco mas el canasto intentando darle todo el calor que pudiese a la criatura que había en él.

_Dean…_ murmuro casi sin voz. Se sentía feliz de ver que él estaba bien.

_Cas…_ susurro preocupado al verlo tiritar, con los labios casi morados del frio y hecho un desastre_ ¡Cas!_ exclamo feliz de saber y ver que estaba vivo.

El rubio se acercó a él sin importarle calarse hasta los huesos con la fría lluvia de noviembre y lo abrazo dejando entre ellos el canasto. Un pequeño sonido los hizo separarse y que el rubio lo mirase confuso al canasto y al moreno. Tras eso, los llevo hacia dentro del bunker para que no se empapasen más. Sam al verlos sonrió aliviado y feliz de ver que su amigo estuviese con vida.

_Cas ¿Qué hay en este canasto?_ pregunto preocupado.

_Es un bebé_ respondió con la voz ronca_ Lo han abandonado en el bosque_ siguió explicando mientras apartaba su gabardina para dejar ver a Dean la pequeña criatura que en esos momentos estaba totalmente despierta_ Lo he encontrado mientras venia hacia aquí_ concluyo.

Dean lo miro entre sorprendido y preocupado. Aquello no se lo esperaba pero al ver aquellos ojos azules suplicarles que no abandonases también ellos al bebé y el miedo que sentían por la salud del mismo, no pudo decirle que no podían hacerse cargo de uno mas, que ya tenían bastante con Kevin, Crowley actualmente humano y el mismo ángel.

_Cas…_iba a explicarle un par de cosas pero el moreno lo interrumpió.

_Yo me encargare de cuidarlo_ dijo poniéndose a la defensiva. Por su culpa muchos de sus hermanos habían muerto y aquella pequeña criatura inocente no iba a ser otro peso en su conciencia, la cuidaría como si fuera de su propia sangre aun sin saber como_ Aunque ahora solo sea humano puedo hacerlo.

Cas ya no era un ángel, grito la mente del mayor de los Winchester. Sintió como el mundo se le venia encima. Se sentía culpable de que el ángel hubiese perdido su gracia; tenía que haberlo detenido y protegido de ese hijo de puta de Metatrón cuando tuvo ocasión. Miro al moreno, luego al bebé y de nuevo al moreno. Iba a ayudar a su ángel, porque para el seguía siendo su ángel, a cuidar de esa pequeña vida que sujetaba entre sus brazos con ahínco. Se acercó al otro hombre despacio y le pregunto con la mirada si podía cogerlo antes de sacar al bebé del canasto con sumo cuidado. El bebé era una niña por el color rosa de su pijama; luego si fijo en la pulsera de hospital que llevaba en uno de los brazos, la miro. Doce de noviembre de dos mil trece. Aquella niña solo tenia una semana de vida ¿Quién era el insensible que abandona a su suerte a un bebé dentro del bosque? La meció un poco observando la rubia pelusilla que cubría su cabeza y los grandes ojos azules que lo observaban con curiosidad.

_ Habrá que llevarlo a…_ dijo Sam al ver a su hermano mecer al bebé y a Cas mirarlos de cerca. Lo primero que vino a su mente con esa estampa fue la de una pequeña familia. Ellos se merecían ser una familia.

_Llevarla_ lo corrigió su hermano.

_Vale. Habrá que llevarla al pueblo cercano para registrarla en el libro de familia_ Termino de explicar_ Así no te la podrán quitar Cas_ le explico al moreno al ver su cara de confusión_ Y también hay que comprarle cosas y comida_ menciono.

Su hermano lo miro y luego miro respectivamente al moreno y a la niña que tenia en sus brazos. Se notaba de lejos que necesitaban asearse lo más pronto posible para que no cogiesen una pulmonía. Dean se acercó hasta Sam y le dio las llaves de su nena.

_Iría contigo a comprar pero alguien tiene que cuidarlos. Compra todo lo necesario y tráete medicinas_ miro a Cas de reojo_ Cas las va a necesitar_ Sam asintió_ No quiero ni un solo rasguño o sino cogeré las tijeras y ya sabes lo que puede pasar_ le advirtió.

_Volveré lo mas pronto posible_ dijo antes de marcharse.

Cuando Sam se marcho, Cas miro a Dean esperando cualquier reacción posible en su antiguo protegido, pero en vez de eso el cazador le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió.

_Necesitáis una buena ducha_ dijo de golpe el rubio_ Ven. Te daré algo de ropa para que te cambies después de la ducha_ el antiguo ángel fue a responder pero no le dejo_ Yo me encargare de bañarla. Ya lo he hecho antes, tranquilo. No le pasara nada_ le aseguro.

Dean lo guio a su habitación, le paso con cuidado a la pequeña para que la cogiese en brazos mientras él cogía algo de ropa para el otro hombre. Cuando termino, salió de la habitación y los guio hasta el baño, allí dejo la ropa para Cas y cogió una toalla para la niña. Cuando fue a cogerla se fijo en el rostro de su amigo que en es momento estaba en calma y tranquilo mientras acurrucaba contra su pecho al bebé. Por lo visto su corazón decidió dar un triple salto mortal para luego acelerarse al verlo así. No iba a comportarse como una colegiala pensó intentando tranquilizarse. Hacia tiempo ya que había admitido que estaba enamorado de Castiel pero no pensaba decírselo. No porque no quisiese, que lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas; sino porque no pensaba que el moreno fuese a corresponderle. Veía absurdo que su amigo lo correspondiese, así que, a lo máximo que podía aspirar era a ser su amigo y a cuidar a la pequeña que Cas sujetaba contra su pecho. Se aguantó las ganas de besarlo y sonrió.

_ ¿Ya has pensado un nombre para ella?_ le pregunto con curiosidad.

_No ¿Cómo te gustaría llamarla?_ pregunto. Esperaba que no dijese ni Lisa ni Anna. Siempre les había tenido celos por conseguir el amor de Dean en el caso de la morena y de haber intimado con él en el caso de la pelirroja. Algo con lo que llevaba años deseando, el ahora humano, Castiel.

_Valerie_ dijo sin pensarlo mucho. Había escuchado ese nombre en una canción y le había gustado desde entonces el nombre_ ¿A ti que te parece? Creo que nunca he conocido a nadie con ese nombre y me parece bonito para ella_ le explicó mientras acariciaba con cuidado la cabecita de la niña ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto a Cas? Se pregunto mentalmente cuando levanto la mirada y se encontró con la del moreno demasiado cerca.

_Me gusta, aunque yo le añadiría como segundo nombre Mary como tu…_ dijo inseguro pero Dean lo corto.

_ ¿Cómo mi madre?_ le pregunto sorprendido y emocionado. Su ángel, aunque no fuera ni suyo ni ángel, asintió_ Me gusta_ sonrió_ Hola Valerie Mary_ la saludo. Cas aun estaba asimilando el cambio de actitud que estaba teniendo Dean. Nunca jamás de los jamases espero ni imagino que el rubio cambiase tanto cuando tenia un bebé a su lado. El pobre moreno sintió como una avalancha de sentimientos se desbordaba en su corazón y notaba que no podría controlarlos si tenia mucho mas tiempo a el cazador junto a él.

De pronto, se separaron como si quemasen al darse cuenta de la cercanía. Dean se reprendió por su comportamiento. Se había dejado llevar y casi comete una estupidez al desear comérselo a besos. Mientras que Cas pensaba que aun no era el momento para mostrarle sus sentimientos a Dean. Quizá dentro de mucho tiempo, pensó, cuando por un casual el rubio dejase de ser hetero.

_Yo…

_Dúchate con tranquilidad. Estas duchas son geniales. Yo me ocupare de Valerie_ dijo algo nervioso cogiendo a la rubia con cuidado y saliendo del baño.

Tras salir de allí, camino con la pequeña en brazos hasta la cocina, allí cogió como pudo una gran palangana de plástico y la lleno de agua tibia para bañarla. Cuando estuvo llena, la desvistió y tiro el pañal sucio a la basura. Metió a Valerie con cuidado en la improvisada bañera para bañarla y comprobar, mediante métodos no dolorosos para la pequeña, que no fuera un demonio o algo sobrenatural, pese a que con la última opción podría convivir. Suspiro con alivio al comprobar que era humana. Cuando ya estuvo limpia la saco del agua y la seco con cuidado. Miro de reojo la ropa que llevaba hasta el momento la niña y frunció el ceño. Aquello no se lo podía poner, estaba sucio y mojado. Tendría que improvisar hasta que llegase Sammy con ropa nueva y comida para ella, así que, se quito su camisa, menos mal que tenía otra camiseta debajo, y envolvió al bebé con ella. Era toda una pequeña cazadora con su camisa de cuadros. Luego limpiaría la cocina pensó mientras salía de allí rumbo a la sala de reuniones. ¿Dónde estarían metidos Kevin y Crowley? Pensó tras darse cuenta de que aquellos dos no habían aparecido por allí en todo lo que llevaba de tarde. Cuando llego allí, vio a Castiel sentado en una de las sillas observando de nuevo el lugar como lo hizo muchas semanas antes. Cuanto había cambiado todo en esas semanas ¿Quién les iba a decir que en esas semanas todo, o casi todo, lo que conocían de los ángeles cambiaria de golpe? O mejor aun ¿Quién le iba a decir a él que se ofrecería a cuidar de una niña abandonada junto a Cas, ahora humano? Nadie. Se sentó frente a él mientras mecía a Valerie para que se durmiese.

_Gracias Dean_ le agradeció.

_No hay de que_ le respondió_ Llevo buscándote dos semanas por todo el país_ le confeso_ ¿Qué ocurrió aquella noche, Cas? _ Le pregunto_ Sé que Naomi dijo la verdad sobre lo de la ultima prueba, Sam por poco muere. ¿Qué ocurrió allí arriba?

_Yo…_ tenia que contárselo todo_ Metatrón me engaño. Cuando fui a hablar con Naomi estaba muerta en su mesa. Él la había asesinado. A mi me encadeno a la silla que tenia ella para lavar el cerebro y me robo mi gracia. Dijo que eso era lo que necesitaba para terminar el hechizo, "la gracia de un ángel que ame a un humano". Luego me dijo de nuevo aquí para que viera a mis hermanos caer_ Termino por explicar_ Yo solo quería poder arreglar lo que había hecho y lo único que he conseguido ha sido perder la tabla de los ángeles y empeorarlo todo_ dijo con un nudo en la garganta de intentar no llorar de la rabia y la impotencia de haber fallado una vez mas.

_Por la tabla de los ángeles no te preocupes, la tenemos nosotros_ el ángel lo miro confuso_ Kevin se la robo a Crowley_ le explico_ Además, Metatrón nos engaño a todos. No es tu culpa_ intento animarlo a pesar de que su corazón estaba roto en trocitos al saber que el ángel amaba a un humano que seguramente no seria él_ Seguro que hay una solución a todo esto.

Mientras tanto, a muchos kilómetros de allí una pareja de jóvenes se despidieron de una cabina azul; que los había traído hasta allí y en esos momentos desaparecía haciendo un fuerte ruido y haciendo volar cientos de hojas muertas que había a su alrededor. El chico miro con duda y preocupación a la chica rubia que iba con él. Esperaba que los hubiera dejado en el tiempo correcto. A él le costaba entender todo aquello de las líneas temporales y las alteraciones del futuro con las que se manejaba su prima y el amigo de esta.

_ ¿Seguro que estamos en la fecha correcta?_ pregunto el castaño.

_Eso espero_ contesto la muchacha mientras miraba los alrededores buscando un kiosco para mirar los periódicos.

Hecho a andar cuando encontró uno a pocos metros de ellos. El chico la siguió intentando mantener el ritmo. Cuando llegaron al establecimiento, la chica cogió uno de los tantos periódicos que allí había y los compro. Luego, se lo mostro a su acompañante.

_Estamos en la fecha correcta, tranquilo_ le aseguro_ Lo que no sé es como vamos a llegar hasta Kansas_ comento.

_Estamos jodidos_ murmuro.

_Encontraremos la forma de llegar hasta ellos. Ese es nuestro trabajo.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/a: **_hola a todos de nuevo. Aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo de "Stairway to heaven". Espero que os guste. Gracias a Anjiiel, Cas (de mi Team Free Will) y Nessa (de mi Team Free Will) por los review. También quiero dar las gracias a todos que siguen este fic. _

**Capitulo 2-Valerie**

Valerie Mary Winchester. Sí, Winchester, y todo debido a que a Sam no se le había ocurrido otra cosa cuando fue a hacer los papeles del registro a la mañana siguiente. El pobre hombre tampoco había dormido mucho la noche anterior, no por culpa de la niña, la cual no se había despertado en toda la noche después de tomar su biberón; sino por estar buscando cualquier noticia, indicio o lo que fuera sobre la desaparición de algún bebé en aquella semana. Querían asegurarse de que nadie la buscaba para poder quedársela ellos, mejor dicho Cas y Dean. Así que, a la mañana siguiente bien temprano y tras calmar el ataque de ansiedad matutino de Crowley, fue al registro de familia. Los padres de aquella pequeña criatura, Dean y Castiel Winchester. Verdaderamente lo eran, lo único que pasaba es que ellos aun no eran pareja, Castiel no tenia apellido y ellos necesitaba un "ligero empujoncito" para que ocurriera, pensó el castaño mientras hacia los trámites y le entregaba unos papeles falsos de adopción, que había hecho junto a Kevin, al funcionario que llevaba el registro. Lo que no tuvo precio fueron las caras de sorpresa de Castiel y su hermano al ver los papeles cuando se los dio tras llegar al bunker a media mañana. Por lo visto eso de que fueran pareja legal sin serlo, todavía, les había afectado.

Así que, mientras ellos asimilaban la noticia, tras comer y que Dean enseñase a Cas a darle el biberón a Valerie (Adorables, pensó el castaño), el menor de los hermanos Winchester se ocupo de la pequeña. Esta era la segunda vez que se ocupaba de cuidar de un bebé junto con su hermano y esta vez para siempre, eso esperaba él. Se sentía tan feliz de que su sobrina tuviese como segundo nombre el nombre de su madre, y todo gracias a Cas que lo decidió junto a Dean (lo dicho antes, adorables. Ya parecían una pareja) mientras él estaba comprando. También le hacia feliz poder cuidar de su sobrina, al igual que le hacia feliz ver como su hermano lo parecía desde la tarde anterior cunado apareció Castiel con la pequeña. Lo que le parecía increíble era lo tranquila que era la niña, apenas sollozaba cuando tenía hambre o se la tenía que cambiar, por lo demás dormía o los miraba fijamente como si se estuviese acostumbrando a su nueva familia. Y justo en ese momento estaba haciendo esto último mientras él la cogía en brazos para dejarla dentro del canastito que compro anoche para ella y contarle un cuento sobre patitos.

_Espero que te gusten los patitos_ le dijo antes de comenzar la historia. La pequeña movió un poco las piernas_ Creo que eso es un sí_ le sonrió.

Comenzó a contarle un cuento sobre dos patitos que viajaban por todo el país para ayudar a otros patitos que estaban en problemas. Aquella historia se parecía bastante a la de ellos pero mucho más bonita y sin tanta sangre y dolor. Miraba a la pequeña de vez en cuando para ver como estaba o si se había dormido, aunque esto último parecía que no iba a ocurrir por el momento. Valerie parecía entretenida con la historia. Siguió contando la historia hasta que apareció Crowley por allí sin hacer mucho ruido. Desde que era prácticamente humano había caído en una fuerte depresión que no mejoraba con Kevin cerca. El chico cada vez que tenía oportunidad se metía con el otro hombre con toda la intención de joderlo, ya que, no podía golpearlo como intento los primeros días tras "La caída". Era increíble el cambio de personalidad que había sufrido el antiguo demonio, de ser un capullo hijo de puta a un dócil, tímido y depresivo hombre que lo único que necesitaba era afecto. Sam vio como el hombre se acercó al canasto y miro con curiosidad a Valerie para luego saludarla tímidamente. La rubia pataleo un par de veces y rio, o mejor dicho hizo gorgoritos feliz. La cara de sorpresa del Winchester no tenia precio, no se esperaba eso. Sonrió.

_Parece que le caes bien_ comento_ Coge una silla si quieres, le estoy contando un cuento a Valerie.

_Gracias_ dijo haciendo lo que el castaño le había sugerido_ Bonito nombre.

_Se lo puso Dean. Cas y él la han adoptado_ le explico.

_ ¿Ya son pareja?_ Sam negó con la cabeza_ Pues harían buena pareja_ comento.

_Yo también pienso eso_ dijo dándole la razón_ ¿Estas mejor?

_Creo que sí. Hoy he evitado a Kevin todo el día_ le respondió_ Lo siento, os he interrumpido el cuento. ¿Podrías seguir contándolo, por favor?_ le pidió.

_Claro.

Sam siguió contando el cuento con más público del que pensaba que tendría casi media hora antes. Quien viera aquello pensaría que estaría alucinando al ver como el cazador les contaba un cuento a un bebé y al antiguo rey del infierno. Surrealista. Allí solo faltaba el bromista también escuchando la historia. Tras aquel pensamiento se reprendió. Tenia que dejar de pensar en él de una vez, no podía seguir así, lo intento incluso con Amelia pero a la vista estaba que no lo había conseguido. Lo único que conseguía con eso era hacerse daño pensando en Gabriel. Se volvió a centrar en que les estaba contando para distraerse y no pensar en el desaparecido arcángel. Al rato, Kevin apareció también por allí, por lo que Crowley se alejó enseguida de allí hasta colocarse en la otra punta de la habitación para evitar que el más joven la tomase con él de nuevo. Sam ante eso frunció el ceño molesto. El chico saludo con la mano al Winchester y se acercó con curiosidad al canasto para ver por fin a la pequeña Valerie. La niña al verlo hizo un puchero y comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas dejando sorprendidos a los tres hombres que estaban en la habitación.

En otro punto del Bunker, Dean le explicaba a Cas como funcionaban los intercomunicadores para bebés, tras mostrarle donde dormiría el moreno con la pequeña; en una habitación pegada a la suya por si pasaba algo. No podían dormir como la noche anterior los tres juntos en su habitación, por mucho que el rubio desease. De pronto, el fuerte llanto de Valerie los alerto. Dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y fueron corriendo hasta donde estaba Sam con la pequeña en brazos llorando y este intentando calmarla sin mucho éxito. Se notaba a kilómetros que el mas alto no sabia que hacer en ese momento.

_Dámela_ dijo Cas extendiendo los brazos para cogerla. El Winchester se la dio al momento_ Ya esta. Ya esta_ le dijo mientras la mecía.

_ ¿Qué ha ocurrido?_ pregunto Dean tras unos segundos después de quedarse embobado mirando como Cas calmaba a Valerie.

_Estaba contándoles un cuento a Crowley y a ella cuando ha venido Kevin y …

_ ¿Os habéis vuelto a pelear?_ pregunto el rubio mirando al chico y a Crowley.

_No_ contesto su hermano_ Kevin se ha acercado a ella y, bueno, ella se ha puesto a llorar_ explico.

Dean los miro algo sorprendido. Crowley se acercó con cautela hasta ellos para ver como se encontraba la niña, que en ese momento parecía mas tranquila. Cas al verlo se puso a la defensiva pero Sam le sonrió para que se relajase. El ex demonio saludo de nuevo al bebé y esta volvió a hacer gorgoritos feliz al verlo. Castiel lo miro confuso y luego a Sam buscando una explicación.

_Parece que a Valeria le cae bien Crowley_ le explico.

_Me alegro de que este bien_ dijo el hombre_ Yo…Me marcho a mi habitación_ se despidió antes de salir de la biblioteca.

Cas miro a Dean buscando una explicación a todo aquello porque él no lo estaba pillando para nada de que iba todo eso.

_Te lo explicare mas tarde_ le dijo.

Kevin se acercó de nuevo a la niña y este hizo un puchero de molestia y de estar a punto de volver a llorar para luego fruncir el ceño mientras lo miraba. De pronto, un intenso olor bastante desagradable inundó la habitación. Dean no pudo evitar una fuerte carcajada. Valerie había sido literal sobre lo que pensaba sobre el chico. Sinceridad pura y dura, además de maloliente.

_Cas, ven. Te voy a enseñar a cambiar un pañal. ¡Dios! Valerie. Estoy seguro de que lo que acaba de hacer sirve como arma contra algo_ dijo mientras sacaba a Castiel de allí y dejaba solos a su hermano y al profeta.

Durante esa semana poco a poco los habitantes del bunker se fueron acostumbrando a una nueva rutina en la que se incluía la hora del cuento, los cuales siempre leía Sam para la rubia y el moreno ex demonio, además de que el castaño hablase con el hombre para ver si mejoraba con su depresión. Kevin por el contrario, además de comenzar a traducir la tabla de los ángeles, siempre que se acercaba Valerie, esta lloraba o se cagaba dejándole claro al joven que no era de su agrado. Esto tenía como consecuencia que alguno de los dos padres se encargara de calmarla o en su defecto, cambiarle el pañal. Si era con Cas, este miraba mal al profeta y se marchaba con la niña; pero si era con Dean, este lo único que hacia era reírse por lo bajo mientras le tarareaba alguna canción a la pequeña para que se relajase y luego le decía al chico que con ella no iba a tener suerte. Por las noches, Cas solía darle el biberón tras aprender como tenia que hacer y luego Dean la dormía con alguna canción, aunque con la que mas fácil le resultaba esa tarea era con "_Stairway to heaven_" de Led Zeppelin. El tema del baño era otra historia, ninguno de los dos podía meter a la pequeña en la bañera sin que fuera un drama. A la rubia no le gustaba demasiado eso de bañarse y lo dejaba claro llorando a pleno pulmón y poniéndose rígida como un palo. Se notaba que la niña era tan cabezota como los padres. El resto de habitantes del bunker cada vez notaban más que aquellos dos se atraían. Pronto, les pusieron los apodos de papá Dean y papi Cas, sin que ellos se enterasen. No querían morir todavía bajo la ira de alguno de los dos. Una de las noches tras acostar a Valerie en la cuna que habían improvisado con un amplio cajón que no usaban, y dejar a Cas hablando con Kevin; Dean fue a hablar con su hermano. Estaba de los nervios pero tenia que contárselo a él. Eran familia, tenia que entenderlo, pensaba. Cuando lo encontró en la sala de reuniones leyendo pensó que quizá era mejor no molestarlo.

_ ¿Qué ocurre Dean?_ pregunto Sam sin mirarlo ¿Cómo lo había visto? El rubio miro a su alrededor buscando algún espejo que lo delatase pero no encontró ninguno_ ¿Vas a sentarte o vas a quedarte ahí?_ le pregunto levantando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

El mayor de los Winchester se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado. Sam notaba que su hermano estaba nervioso y preocupado. Eso no ara buena señal, nunca lo había sido.

_Sam…_ aquí venia la bomba, pensó el castaño_ ¿Crees que Cas y yo somos buenos para Valerie? Tu sabes bien el historial de cada uno y no…

_Lo sois_ le aseguro_ Sé que estas preocupado por si la crías como nos crio papá, pero no lo harás. Mírame a mi, lo hiciste bien_ lo intento animar_ Valerie tiene mucha suerte de que seáis sus padres. Sois una bonita familia.

_Pero Cas y yo no… ya sabes. No somos pareja_ le dijo mientras evitaba la mirada de su hermano.

_ ¿A ti te gustaría ser su pareja?_ le pregunto. Quería saber lo que pensaba y sentía su hermano respecto a Castiel.

_Sí_ murmuro algo avergonzado_ Pero él esta enamorado de otra persona. Me lo dijo cuando hable con él sobre lo de Metatrón_ le explico.

_Vaya…_Sam estaba seguro que su hermano se estaba equivocando. Todo el mundo, por no decir el universo, sabía que Castiel estaba enamorado de su hermano_ ¿Y por qué no intentas conquistarlo? _ le sugirió.

_ ¿Tu crees?_ le pregunto no muy seguro.

_Claro que sí_ lo animo_ Tu lucha por él.

De pronto, el rubio le revolvió el cabello a su hermano para fastidiarlo de broma. Ahora se sentía mejor después de la charla de chicas que habían tenido. Iba a luchar por Cas costase lo que le costase.

_ ¿Y tú?

_ ¿Yo?_ pregunto confuso pero luego entendió la pregunta_ Yo ya perdí mi oportunidad_ Su hermano fue a decir algo pero lo corto_ Estoy bien. Me basta con que seas por una vez feliz en tu vida, además tengo una sobrina adorable_ le dijo con una sonrisa que no llego a reflejarse en sus ojos al pensar en Gabriel.

_Gracias Sammy_ le agradeció.

Tras eso, Dean se marcho dejando leer tranquilo a su hermano y se fue a hablar con Kevin sobre la tabla de los ángeles. Sabía que su hermano estaba triste por el bromista. Lo intuía desde hacia años pero hasta el momento no había podido hacer nada. Ahora que tenían la tabla de los ángeles, intentaría conseguir que Gabriel volviera. Sam también merecía ser feliz.

Al día siguiente, tras la charla entre los dos hermanos, recibieron a media tarde una llamada, del hasta el momento desaparecido, Garth. Tras muchas explicaciones y otro pequeño ataque de ansiedad de Crowley mientras se disculpaba por lo que le hizo al cazador, supieron que tenían un nuevo caso entre las manos, en el Estado de Nebraska. Ya era hora de tener algo de acción que no tuviera nada que ver con demonios ni ángeles, un caso de los de antes.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/a: **_hola a todos de nuevo aquí traigo una semana mas otro capítulo de "Stairway to heaven". Por cierto, Se nombran dos canciones en este fic: "Kiss the girl" (La sirenita) y "Lonely" (Akon). Gracias a Cas, Nessa (de mi Team Free Will), Anjiiel, GreenEyesSpn por los reviews. Y también a los seguidores de este fic, muchas gracias. _

**Capitulo 3- Y los arboles cantan**

Viajaban a toda velocidad hacia Inglewood al este de Nebraska, con la música a todo volumen. Mientras un tenso silencio entre los dos ocupantes del Impala se extendía. Parecía que Dean quería batir el record de tardar menos tiempo en cruzar dos Estados, y todo porque quería salir corriendo muerto de vergüenza después de casi cometer un error con Cas. Todo había comenzado esa tarde después de la llamada de Garth. Sam y Dean prepararon las cosas para salir a investigar aquel extraño, mejor dicho, raro caso y Cas quiso acompañarlos con Valerie. Dean se negó en rotundo alegando que uno de los dos tenia que permanecer sano y salvo para cuidar de la pequeña, y prometiéndole volver lo antes posible. Hasta ahí todo había ido bien, incluso le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a la rubia que estaba en brazos de Cas; pero en cuanto levanto la cabeza se dio cuenta que estaba a un palmo de distancia de la cara del moreno y que por poco no lo besaba por pura inercia y, todo hay que decirlo, por ganas; pero se detuvo a tiempo de cometer una estupidez. En vez de eso, le acaricio el pelo y luego salió corriendo hacia el coche, dejando a Sam y a Cas sorprendidos y a este ultimo con un fuerte sonrojo en la cara. Sam pensó que Dean estaba equivocado con respecto a Cas. Ahí estaba la prueba de que Cas estaba coladito por su hermano. El moreno miro a Sam y este se encogió de hombros mientras le sonreía son saber muy bien que decir. Esto es lo que paso para que Dean intentara batir la velocidad del sonido y de paso ganarse alguna multa por exceso de velocidad. Sam miro preocupado a su hermano sin saber muy bien como romper ese silencio. Sí, silencio a pesar de sonar a todo volumen Alice Cooper. Carraspeo para llamar la atención del otro hombre pero no consiguió nada. Puso su cara de perra nº416 (Hay que joderse) para luego bajar la música con toda la intención de hablar con el idiota, mas testarudo que una mula, de su hermano.

_Dean_ lo llamo. Este lo miro mal de reojo_ ¿Por qué Cas no ha caído en una depresión tan fuerte como la de Crowley?

Esa pregunta lo pillo por sorpresa. Bajo la velocidad del coche para pensar bien como contestarle al castaño, y este ultimo le agradeció mentalmente que redujese la velocidad, no deseaba morir empotrado contra un camión.

_Supongo que porque esta tan ocupado cuidando de Valerie que no piensa mucho en lo que ha pasado_ le contesto inseguro_ Y si lo hace, no lo demuestra y se lo guarda todo para él. No lo sé, Sam_ Mira quien hablaba, don me lo guardo todo, pensó el mas alto_ ¿Crees que debería comprarle alguna cosilla a Val?_ le pregunto cambiando de tema.

_Le gustan los patitos y las cosas amarillas_ le respondió. Dean lo miro como si su hermano estuviese soltando una obviedad. Claro que sabia que le gustaban las cosas amarillas, la pequeña siempre estiraba sus brazos hacia su pelo. Sam al ver esa mirada puso su cara de perra nº3 (Idiota) _ Ya lo pillo. Haz lo que quieras, es tu hija.

De pronto, el mayor de los Winchester detuvo el coche en una cuneta de la carretera y salió de él como si estuviese en llamas. Su hermano se había vuelto loco pensó Sam, el cual prefirió no salir del coche por el frio que hacia a finales de noviembre en el interior del país. Hacia un frio del carajo, estaba a punto de nevar por lo que parecía y su hermano estaba ahí en mangas de camisa como si no se estuviera helando el culo. Al ver que le tiempo pasaba y Dean no parecía que quisiera volver al coche, Sam salió a ver que le ocurría, al ver que no dejaba de dar paseos en círculos frente al capó. Se acercó hasta él y le dio su chaqueta.

_Soy padre, Sam_ la dijo como si fuera una revelación_ Soy padre de una niña.

_ ¿En serio?_ Vale. Hasta aquí llegaban las gilipolleces de su hermano, que parecía a veces cortito. Ni una mas sobre inseguridades, pensó mientras ponía su cara de perra nº1 (capullo) _No me había dado cuenta_ dijo con sarcasmo. Joder que frio hacia allí_ Ayer tuvimos esta conversación. ¿No sé de qué te sorprendes? Eres padre, me parece cojonudo. Me alegro por ti; pero ahora metete en el coche y vamos a ese maldito pueblo antes de que nos helemos. Luego te ayudare a comprarle algo a Val_ termino por decir.

Tras eso, el castaño volvió al interior del Impala a esperar que se le pasase la sorpresa al rubio. A los cinco minutos volvió Dean más relajado pero algo confuso todavía. Puso de nuevo en marcha el vehículo y se dirigieron con más tranquilidad hacia Inglewood. Dean aun le estaba costando creer la reacción de su hermano; supuso que el castaño había reaccionado así por como había reaccionado él, algo exagerado. Ahora no se preocuparía por eso, en ese momento lo importante era el caso y luego volver lo más pronto posible al bunker junto a Cas y Valerie. Bufo sorprendido por sus propios pensamientos. Jamás pensó que acabaría teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos, ni si quiera cuando estuvo con Lisa. Cas y Valerie le habían cambiado la vida en cuestión de una semana, incluso la de su hermano quiso pensar el rubio mientras miraba de reojo a su hermano menor.

Llegaron al anochecer a Inglewood, fueron hasta el motel mas cercano y pidieron una habitación para pasar allí los días que hiciesen falta para resolver al caso. Un caso extraño y algo gracioso, no todos los días tenían entre sus manos un caso en el que los arboles de un pueblo cantasen. Si solo hiciesen eso sería lo normal dentro de lo extraño, lo que ya se pasaba de raro era que cantasen un estilo u otro de música según la persona que se acercase a ellos. Por lo menos no había muerto nadie por ello, algo a tener en cuenta, no en todos los casos que cogían o encontraban tenían algo parecido. A la mañana siguiente, se pusieron a investigar sobre cuando se origino aquel fenómeno sobrenatural y por lo que pudieron averiguar, aquel fenómeno había comenzado una semana atrás tras la llegada al pueblo de una pareja de jóvenes. Los cazadores ya tenían algo para investigar de verdad. Los siguientes dos días a su llegada al pueblo se dedicaron a examinar los arboles, los cuales cada vez que se acerca alguno de los dos hermanos cantaban "_Kiss the girl_" o "_Lonely_". Lo único que pudieron sacar de ellos fue que están hechizados con energía celestial, cosa imposible desde hacia semanas. También intentaron encontrar a aquellos chicos, para averiguar quienes eran en realidad. Sin saber que al mismo tiempo eran vigilados y seguidos.

_ ¿Podrías explicarme de nuevo por qué estamos haciendo esto?_ le pregunto el chico castaño a su prima mientras estaban escondidos tras unos arbustos vigilando una juguetería que tenían frente a ellos.

_Matt, estamos haciendo esto porque no sabemos como pueden reaccionar si nos presentamos así como así, además te recuerdo que tu eres quien ha hechizado los arboles para que canten_ le explico la rubia mientras miraba hacia la tienda donde en ese momento estaba Dean Winchester.

_Porque me pediste que llamara la atención de los Winchester_ le replico molesto aunque al decir el apellido de los cazadores sonó bastante forzado como si no estuviese acostumbrado a llamarlos así. La chica lo miro antes de levantarse de su escondite y marcharse en dirección a la tienda, mientras le levantaba los pulgares en señal de que todo iba a salir bien y sonreía_ ¡Idiota! ¡Vuelve!

La chica no le hizo caso y entro en la tienda como si fuese lo mas natural del mundo para ella. Paseó tranquilamente entre las estanterías como si buscase algo que comprar mientras ubicaba al cazador sin levantar sospecha. Al final lo encontró en la sección de bebés mirando la estantería llena de peluches de animalitos. El hombre parecía perdido en sus pensamientos por lo que le resulto fácil situarse en uno de sus costados y esperar que saliera de ellos, sino lo hacia ya buscaría ella la forma de sacarlo de ellos. Si todo salía como estaba planeado pronto estaría su plan en marcha.

¿Cuál debía comprar? Pensó Dean por decima vez mientras miraba todos aquellos muñecos. Él sabia que a Valerie le gustaba o por lo menos le llamaba la atención las cosas amarillas, incluso Sam se lo había dicho. Sam. Se notaba que su hermano no estaba sentimentalmente bien a pesar de demostrar lo contrario para que nadie se preocupase. Sabia la razón de que estuviese así y por el momento no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que Kevin tradujese la tabla. Mientras tanto tenía que evitar que se hundiese aun más, ya que temía que fuera a hacer alguna tontería. Miro una vez más los juguetes y cogió un pequeño pollito amarillo que era suave al tacto y no parecía que fuera a ser peligroso para su pequeña. Luego volvió a mirarlos buscando algo mas o mejor que ese.

_ ¿Primerizo, verdad?_ le pregunto la chica rubia que tenia a su lado.

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto confundido.

_ ¿Qué si es su primer hijo?_ le pregunto.

_Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabe?_ pregunto con desconfianza.

_ Porque tiene la típica cara de hombre que no tiene ni idea de que pinta aquí y que no sabe como se ha metido en esto. La típica de un padre primerizo._ le explico._ ¿Y como se llama el querubín?_ le pregunto con curiosidad.

_Valerie_ le contesto con una sonrisa.

_Vaya_ exclamo_ Yo me llamo igual_ le dijo_ Su mujer tiene que estar contentísima de tener una niña.

_No estoy casado, ni tampoco es una mujer_ le dijo_ Ni si quiera somos pareja_ murmuro.

_ ¡Oh, vaya! Y, bueno, si me permite preguntar ¿Cómo es que como un hombre tan guapo como usted ha acabado teniendo una hija con un hombre que no es su pareja?_ pregunto con curiosidad. Dean dudo un momento si contárselo pero la chica le daba confianza y no parecía que fuera con doble intención, a parte del evidente flirteo_ Creo que no debería…

_ Le prometí que le ayudaría_ aunque eso lo pensó, nunca se lo había dicho a Cas_ y, bueno, él…

_A usted le gusta su amigo_ le afirmo. El rubio asintió_ ¿Lo ha intentado?

_No aun ¿Estas intentando ligar conmigo?_ pregunto algo desconcertado_ Porque no te esta funcionando_ le menciono, además esa chica parecía que apenas pasaba de los veinte años.

_Que va. A mi me van otro tipo de rubios_ dijo divertida antes de soltar una carcajada_ Lo siento si he dado esa impresión_ se disculpo. Miro el peluche_ Ese le gustara a su hija_ le aseguro.

El rubio miro el muñeco y sonrió. Parecía que todo el mundo le estaba animando a que intentase conquistar a Cas.

_Gracias…_ le agradeció antes de que sonara su móvil.

Cuando lo cogió escucho la voz de su hermano algo extraña como si hubiese estado bebiendo, pero en cuanto escucho que arrastraba las palabras y se reía tontamente lo confirmo, estaba borracho como una cuba y no eran ni las siete de la tarde. Se disculpo con la chica, compro el peluche y salió corriendo de la tienda hacia su coche para ir a por Sam, el cual estaba en un pub de la zona. En cuanto llego al pub se encontró con que su hermano lo esperaba sentado en las escaleras de acceso al local. Salió del coche para ayudarlo a subir al Impala. Mañana le echaría la bronca por la borrachera que se había cogido, ya que en ese estado poco podía hacer. Cuando el castaño estuvo dentro del coche, lo puso en marcha rumbo al motel para que el idiota de su hermano durmiera la mona.

A la mañana siguiente, Dean se marcho temprano a investigar sobre los chicos aquellos y lo de los arboles, pero cuando llego a investigar algo mas sobre ellos, los arboles volvían a ser lo que eran por lo que ya no cantaban. Una cosa menos pensó; ahora podía centrarse en la búsqueda de la pareja de jóvenes. A cada sitio que fue y preguntaba por ellos solo conseguía que los habitantes de ese pueblo le contasen que eran unos chicos amables y simpáticos, hasta que por fin dio con uno que le dio la dirección del motel donde se estaban alojando. El mismo donde estaban ellos hospedados. Los habían tenido todo el tiempo bajo sus narices y no se habían dado cuenta. Compro dos cafés en una cafetería y volvió al motel donde Sam aun dormía, supuso con gran acierto, ya que, cuando entro en la habitación el castaño aun dormía a pierna suelta. Dejo los cafés encima de una mesa llena de anotaciones y pistas que no conducían a ninguna parte. Ya iba siendo hora de que el bello durmiente se despertase de una vez. Una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno se dibujo en la cara del rubio, antes de sentarse en una silla bastante alejada de la cama de su hermano.

_ ¡Sam! ¡Demonios! ¡Nos atacan!_ grito a todo pulmón.

Tras eso, Sam se levanto de un salto, pero a trompicones, de la cama, cogió el cuchillo mata demonios y se puso en medio del pasillo que había entre las dos camas como si fuera a atacar a alguien; solo que con todo el pelo en la cara y los ojos cerrados para evitar la luz que se colaba por la ventana poco podría hacer si de verdad estuviesen atacándoles demonios. Estaba para hacerle una foto.

_ ¿Dónde? _ pregunto con la voz ronca y pastosa_ ¿Por qué hay tanta luz?_ gruño_ ¿Dean?

_Buenos días a ti también Sam. Siéntate que tenemos que hablar_ le dijo serio mientras le entregaba uno de los cafés y el castaño se sentaba en la cama_ Buena cogorza te cogiste anoche. Supongo que era para olvidar o por lo menos para ahogar las penas, en este caso esa pena que tiene nombre y especie, Gabriel, el arcángel_ el castaño lo miro sorprendido_ Sí, lo sé. No hay que ser un genio para descifrar lo que lloriqueabas y balbuceabas medio sobado en mi nena, y ni si quiera anoche; lo sé desde hace tiempo ¿Por qué no lo contaste?_ Sam fue a contestarle pero el rubio continuo_ Ya sé que vas a decir que era para que yo no me preocupase y fuese feliz; pero no te has parado a pensar que yo no soy completamente feliz si no veo que tu también lo eres. Ojala pudiese hacer algo para que no te doliese tanto su perdida_ lo estaba haciendo pero no iba a decírselo, era una sorpresa_ Conozco ese dolor_ al decir eso pensó en las veces que había perdido a Castiel_ y no es nada fácil convivir con él, así que apóyate algo en nosotros o por lo menos en mi. No quiero que te pase nada malo si haces alguna estupidez_ dijo con sincera preocupación.

_ Dean…_ el menos de los hermanos se había quedado sin palabras. Pocas veces su hermano hablaba con él con tanta sinceridad y sin parecer enfadado o estar gritando muerto de preocupación. Dean solo quería lo mejor para él_ yo…_ no sabia por donde comenzar a explicarse.

De pronto, un golpeteo en la puerta dejo la conversación a medias. Ninguno de los dos esperaba visita, además de que habían pagado por adelantado el alojamiento de cuatro días. Sam y Dean se miraron entre ellos extrañados, pero rápidamente el rubio le hizo señas al otro para que cogiera el cuchillo mientras él sostenía su pistola por si acaso. El mayor se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Lo primero que hizo fue fruncir el ceño confuso ¿Qué hacia allí la chica de ayer? Luego miro al chico castaño que iba al lado de la rubia ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

_ ¿Podemos pasar?_ pregunto con tranquilidad la chica de ojos azules como si no percibiera la tensión que allí se palpaba_ Tenemos que hablar con vosotros_ miro a Dean y luego a Matt_ tranquilo, no nos van a meter una bala entre ceja y ceja, o eso espero_ dijo esto ultimo mirando de reojo al rubio.

Dean guardo el arma desconcertado, le hizo una seña al castaño para que dejase el arma y luego los dejo pasar a la habitación. Los chicos parecían bastante normales si no se tenía en cuenta la seguridad que parecía tener la muchacha en una situación como esa, como si ya hubiese estado en situaciones parecidas. Sin embargo, el otro chico castaño estaba ligeramente nervioso y notablemente peocupado.

_ ¿Quiénes sois?_ pregunto Sam a la defensiva.

_Él es Matt_ dijo presentando al chico_ Y yo soy Valerie_ se presento con una sonrisa_ ¿Vosotros sois los Winchester, verdad?

_Sí ¿Cómo sabes eso?_ pregunto Dean. Aquello cada vez era mas extraño.

_ No importa como lo sabemos_ le replico como lo haría la típica adolescente a su padre_ Os hemos estado buscando. Por eso provocamos lo de los arboles cantarines, bueno, yo no, sino mi primo Matt_ señalo al otro chico de ojos verdes_ Es un nefilim_ explico.

_Ahora se entiende lo de la energía celestial_ comento Sam como si lo más raro de toda aquella semana fuese eso y no lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Así tenia la resaca el Winchester para que solo se quedase con asa información.

_ ¿Por qué nos buscabais?_ pregunto el otro cazador.

_ Porque vais a necesitar nuestra ayuda. Castiel y tu hija están en peligro_ dijo seriamente la joven mirando a los ojos a Dean_ Nuestra misión es protegerlos o por lo menos ayudaros en su protección.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/a:**_ hola a todos de nuevo. Aquí traigo el capitulo 4 de Stairway to Heaven. Espero que disfrutéis el capitulo, tanto como lo hago yo cuando lo escribí. También quiero dar las gracias a Anna-ross (lo siento por no incluirte dentro de los agradecimientos del capitulo pasado), Kayriu, a Cas, a Nessa y a Gabe (de mi Team Free Will), Anjiiel, a GreenEyesSnp por los reviews. También a todos los que siguen este fic._

**Capitulo 4- I love my ship**

Tres días es lo que llevaban los nuevos habitantes del bunker conviviendo con el resto de personas que allí vivían y Dean ya había tenido que pararle los pies a Kevin y a Valerie, no su pequeña Valerie, sino la muchacha rubia. Aquellos dos no se llevaban bien y si no fuera suficiente cada vez que tenían ocasión se metían el uno con el otro con lo que tenía por consecuencia la correspondiente pelea a gritos. Menos mal que no habían llegado a las manos, sino estarían de patitas en la calle en menos de lo que se tardaba decir pio, palabras textuales de Dean tras la veinteava vez que ponía paz entre los dos adolescentes y tranquilizaba a su pequeña, la cual tenia un berrinche a causa del ruido que formaban los otros dos. La chica tras esa advertencia decidió que pasaría del profeta. No merecía la pena pelearse con él si con eso podían echarla. Esa opción no entraba dentro de sus planes. Sin embargo, Kevin no pensaba igual, la chica no le daba buena espina y cada vez que la tenia cerca le dolía la cabeza tanto como cuando traducía una tabla y eso se disparaba hacia limites insospechados cuando la miraba, por eso siempre que tenia ocasión se metía con ella pensando que así por lo menos se desquitaba por lo que le provocaba. Con lo que no contaba el profeta era que Matt saliera en la defensa de su prima, a la cual todo lo referente al Tran se la soplaba. Lo que el chico le dijo lo se lo esperaba de ninguna de las maneras.

_Veras quiero pedirte una cosa bastante simple_ le dijo un tarde tras estar conviviendo con ellos una semana y media_ Estamos casi a mediados de diciembre; pronto va a ser navidad, que por cierto serán las primeras navidades tranquilas que van a pasar en familia los Winchester; sé que Valerie y tu no es que os llevéis lo que se dice precisamente bien; así que ¿Podrías dejar de molestar a mi prima?

_ ¿Qué gano yo con eso?_ pregunto desconfiado.

_Algo bastante simple. Dejara de dolerte la cabeza y_ dijo enfatizando la "y"_ mi prima no te cortara las pelotas cuando menos te lo esperes_ le amenazo con una alegre sonrisa el chico de melena castaña.

_No lo hará_ no se lo creía.

_ Lo hará. No sabes de lo que es capaz Valerie.

El chico lo miro algo asustado. Quizá lo mejor era hacerle caso al chico nuevo, evitar a Valerie, mejor dicho a las dos, y continuar con la traducción de la tabla de los ángeles. Estaba dándose bastante prisa con ella. Dean le había pedido que la tradujese lo más pronto posible ya que se trataba de algo urgente. El chico suponía que debía ser para devolverle la gracia a Castiel. Era evidente que el rubio estaba enamorado de su amigo, lo que le seguía extrañando era que no se lo hubiese dicho ya, desde su punto de vista no había nada que impidiese a Dean confesar sus sentimientos al moreno. Quizá quisiera decírselo cuando el antiguo ángel recuperase su gracia; lo que por ahora era imposible. Lo más que estaba logrando traducir era como resucitar ángeles con toda su gracia restaurada y ya le quedaba nada para lograrlo. Algo era algo.

Sam en esos días vio como su público a la hora del cuento se había duplicado. No pensaba que Matt, con el cual congeniaba bastante bien, y Valerie se unieran al pequeño grupo para escuchar sus cuentos. Poco a poco esa hora también fue convirtiéndose en la hora de la merienda, aunque en el caso de los dos adolescentes fue el de atiborrarse de dulces y chucherías. A veces al castaño e incluso a Crowley les hacia gracia ver como discutían por alguna golosina en especial. Lo mas extraño era que la pequeña reía al verlos pelearse, casi siempre en broma, por ellas. Se estaban convirtiendo en una gran familia de nuevo y eso lo hacia feliz. Uno de sus mayores sueños se estaba cumpliendo poco a poco.

También gracias a todo el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo con ellos estaba comenzando a sospechar que aquellos dos adolescentes eran mucho más que simples guardianes que tenían que proteger a Cas y a su sobrina. Lo notaba en la forma en la que interactuaban con todos en el bunker. Matt solía pasarse mucho tiempo con él y parecía que supiera como iba a reaccionar en cada ocasión como si lo conociera de toda la vida; trataba con cierta condescendencia al profeta; con Dean se llevaba bien pero no solía hablar con él sobre muchas cosas y con Crowley y Cas era totalmente curioso. También le parecía extraña esa inusual balanza que tenia entre la comida sana y los dulces, además de los conocimientos médicos que parecía tener.

Por otro lado, estaba Valerie. Notaba a leguas que ella no estaba siendo todo lo sincera que debería ser con todos. Era una conjunción de virtudes y defectos tanto de Dean como de Cas; era como ver lo que en un futuro podía ser su sobrina y le gustaba lo que veía, exceptuando que les estuviese ocultando algo importante como a veces solía hacer su hermano. Por lo menos era sincera con como se sentía con cada habitante del bunker, el ejemplo perfecto para eso era como interactuaba con Crowley y Kevin, al ex demonio lo trataba con cariño y toda la amabilidad del mundo y al profeta parecía querer matarlo y ocultar el cuerpo; prácticamente como su pequeña sobrina. Lo que mas le impacto y le hizo ver que hay había algo mas fue la reacción de la rubia en cuanto vio a Cas cuando entro por primera vez en el bunker. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a echarse a llorar de felicidad. Todo aquello estaba empezando a ser sospechoso. Iba a descubrir quienes eran de verdad Valerie y Matt.

Una tarde a poco mas de una semana y media del día de navidad, Sam escucho una de las conversaciones mas raras de toda su vida, y mira que había escuchado conversaciones raras de cojones, pero aquella se llevaba la palma. Lo peor de todo es que no podía acudir a su hermano para contársela, ya que se había marchado con Cas y Valerie a dar un paseo que entraba dentro de su plan de conquista. Todo comenzó al entrar en la sala donde habían instalado una televisión y encontrar a los dos adolescentes charlando. Mejor dicho, a Matt viendo la televisión mientras comía lo que parecía ser una bolsa llena de regalices rellenos y hablando con la chica; y a Valerie trastear una extraña Tablet mientras estaba tumbada ocupando casi la totalidad del sofá, y las piernas del chico, donde estaban sentados.

_Sabia que no tenias limites en ese tipo de cosas, bastante tuve con las fotos que vi por accidente de Watson follandose a Holmes. ¿Pero ellos? ¿En serio?_ le cuestiono el chico de la coleta con cierta incredulidad.

_ ¿Qué esperas? No puedo evitar shippear a Dean y a Cas. Son tan adorables y obvios. Puede que sean mi OTP. I love my ship_ replico la chica pecosa mientras reblogueaba en Tumblr mas post de Spirk_ Por lo menos admite que te gustaron las fotos del Jonhlock_ lo pico para molestarlo.

_Nunca_ se negó en rotundo_ Bastante tengo con aguantarte tus grititos o los ruidos raros que emites, lo juro esos sonidos no son de este mundo, _ menciono con cierto repelús_ cuando ves a Chris Evans en alguna peli o peor cuando ves "_Los Vengadores_" y mira que la peli es antigua_ Sam frunció el ceño. Esa película era del año pasado si mal no recordaba. Tampoco hacia tanto tiempo de ella.

_Tampoco es para tanto_ le dijo intentándole quitar hierro al asunto la rubia de pelo corto_ Soy como cualquier fangirl. Ni que fuera tan raro.

_Raro es. A nadie en su sano juicio shippea a… ya sabes_ dijo algo incomodo.

_Me da igual. Yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero_ dijo poniéndose de morros con el ceño fruncido_ Friki de Harry Potter.

_Sí. Como tu_ la corto_ ¿Quieres?_ le ofreció la bolsa. La chica negó con la cabeza al mirarlo_ ¿Cuánto crees que estaremos aquí? Supongo que tu amigo de la cabina azul te dijo cuanto tiempo teníamos que estar aquí.

_No lo sé. Solo me dijo que cuando terminásemos que lo llamásemos al móvil. Supongo que nos quedaremos el tiempo que haga falta para arreglar su futuro y de paso puede que el nuestro_ respondió mas seria.

El pobre Winchester se había perdido con lo de Watson follandose a Holmes. ¿Qué cojones era shippear? Sabia lo que era una fangirl, bastante tuvo con Becky, pero con el resto se había perdido. Tendría que llamar a Charlie para preguntarle sobre eso. Algún día. Muy lejano a ser posible. Pero lo último le llamo fuertemente la atención. Aquellos dos sabían que iba a pasar en el futuro. Los miro detenidamente un momento ¿Eran del futuro? ¿De su futuro? Si era así, algo muy gordo tuvo que pasar para que ellos estuviesen aquí, pensó con preocupación. Además, ¿Qué tenían que ver con ellos esos adolescentes?

Por otra parte, en todos aquellos días Dean y Cas cada vez pasaban más tiempo juntos, tanto cuando cuidaban a Valerie como cuando la niña estaba con su tío Sam y ellos tenían que hacer las tareas de lo que ahora era su hogar o ir a comprar. Dean se había planteado conquistar al moreno fuera como fuera y costase lo que le costase. Así que, su plan se basaba en pasar mas tiempo con Cas, cuidar tanto de él como de Valerie mas de lo que ya lo hacia e insinuarse no muy descaradamente pero dejándole claro lo que sentía por él. No era un plan difícil y complicado para alguien como el Winchester; aunque siendo un Winchester tenia por seguro que entonces le iba a ser complicado y jodidamente difícil que si quiera el antiguo ángel se diera cuenta de algo. A veces el rubio pensaba que le había mirado un tuerto por la mala suerte que tenia. A cualquier sitio donde fueran con, incluso cuando la llevaron al pediatra para su primera revisión y las primeras vacunas, o sin su pequeña Val, las mujeres se le echaban encima y s no era a él era al moreno, el cual parecía no darse cuenta de lo que querían esas depredadoras con el pelo teñido y pasadas de rayos uva era llevárselo a sus casas y devorarlo. Y eso no lo iba a permitir; el ángel era suyo, esos eran los pensamientos de Dean-yo no estoy celoso- Winchester cada vez que iban al supermercado o al parque del pueblo mas cercano a pasear a su, porque era de ellos dos, pequeña cazadora.

_Dean_ lo llamo con un claro tono de duda en su voz. El rubio se acercó a él tras meter en el carro un gran paquete de pañales y un bote leche en polvo recomendada para bebés de hasta tres meses_ ¿Crees que deberíamos comprarle algo a Val para distraerla mientras la bañamos?_ le pregunto mientras miraba los juguetes de baño para bebés.

_Me parece muy buena idea. A lo mejor así deja de temerle al agua_ le dijo dándole la razón mientras miraba también los artículos de baño_ ¿Dónde tienen que estar los patitos de goma amarillos?_ pregunto buscando ese juguete en concreto.

_No los veo_ respondió el moreno mientras buscaba también.

De lo que ellos no eran conscientes era de que habían atraído las miradas de todas las mujeres de aquel pasillo, las cuales los miraban como queriendo achucharlos por ser tan adorables y soltaban algún que otro suspiro mas contenido. También las había de las que los miraban con asco y murmuraban cosas como que aquello no era natural y no debería estar permitido mientras salían de ese pasillos para seguir comprando. De pronto, una de ellas se le acerco con el patito que ellos buscaban.

_Perdonad_ los dos hombres la miraron extrañados, o mejor dicho, Cas la miro extrañado y Dean con el ceño fruncido esperando cualquier cosa para proteger lo que era suyo_ Tomad_ les dio el juguete con la cara totalmente sonrojada. El moreno fue a darle las gracias pero la chica lo corto_ Sois una pareja adorable_ dijo de sopetón antes de marcharse de allí a toda prisa.

_ ¿Gracias?_ pregunto confuso el rubio pero con una leve sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

_ ¿Por qué …_ Cas seguía confuso por lo que hizo su típico gesto de confusión al mirar al cazador. Dejando al pobre hombre sin palabras con solo eso, pero se repuso lo mas rápido posible.

_Ni idea_ respondió_ Pero por lo menos tenemos el pato ya_ dijo metiendo el pato en el carro y avanzando con él hacia otro pasillo_ Cas. Vamos. Tenemos que seguir comprando. Sabes que Sammy pondrá su peor cara de perra si no le traemos su verdura y comida de conejos.

El moreno se quedo un poco atrás asumiendo lo que acababa de ocurrir, ya no con lo de aquella joven sino con la reacción de su amigo. No había sido la reacción que esperaba. Él esperaba que el cazador lo negara todo desde un principio o que se pusiera a flirtear con cualquiera de las mujeres de allí, que no le habían quitado la vista de encima ni un momento. Sin embargo, el Winchester las había ignorado como si no existiesen y solo se había centrado en él. No era la primera vez que Dean estaba haciendo esto, llevaba haciéndolo desde que regreso del último caso que había tenido en el cual se trajo a los chicos nuevos. Estaba comenzando a pensar que su amigo tenía otro tipo de intereses hacia él que no eran solo los de la amistad. Deseaba que el rubio estuviese intentando conquistarlo, eso significaría que el cazador sentía lo mismo que él. Si no, si lo eran imaginaciones suyas, ya no sabría contener todo el torrente de emociones y sentimientos que sentía con tanta intensidad, y se hundiría mucho peor de lo que lo estaba Crowley. Bastante tenia con tener que aguantar las ganas de llorar que sentía casi todo el tiempo por lo que había hecho excepto cuando estaba con su pequeña. Con ella tenia que mantenerse sereno y transmitirle todo su cariño y amor como ella hacia con él. Era extraño, pensó de pronto, le sucedía algo parecido cuando charlaba con la Valerie adolescente. Sentía lo mismo con las dos chicas. Tendría que averiguar el motivo por qué le ocurría eso. Al salir de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que Dean había desaparecido. Se puso a buscarlo por todo el supermercado hasta que lo encontró yendo casi corriendo por el pasillo de congelados, a lo Formula 1, mientras escapaba de una mujer pelirroja bastante guapa. Puede que Dean no es que estuviese pasando de las mujeres, que también, si no que huía de ellas. Aquello era raro de cojones. En cuanto el cazador lo vio, su cara se ilumino con una sonrisa de alivio que no podría disimular ni aunque quisiera y se acercó a toda prisa al moreno.

_Dean ¿Qué ocurre?_ pregunto preocupado.

_Nada, Cas. Vamos a la cola para pagar y volvamos a casa. Val nos tiene que estar echando de menos_ dijo con rapidez mientras tiraba de Castiel y el carro hacia la cola más cercana y pensaba que la próxima vez que fueran irían con Valerie para evitar gente como la mujer que lo estaba persiguiendo y eso que solo había ido a coger una tarta de frutos rojos.

En cuanto pudieron pagar la compra, se marcharon hacia el Impala para poder volver al bunker. Durante todo el camino de regreso se instalo entre ellos un cómodo silencio roto solo por la música de la radio, hasta que el moreno decidió que necesitaba hablar con el mayor de los Winchester.

_Dean_ el otro hombre lo miro de reojo_ ¿Por qué estabas huyendo de esa mujer? Bueno, también me he fijado de que estas evitando a todas las mujeres con las que nos cruzamos cuando hacemos la compra o vamos de paseo con Val. Me resulta extraño, porque tu antes no eras así ¿Qué te ocurre?_ le pregunto mirándolo.

El rubio se tomo su tiempo en contestar mientras se conducía los últimos kilómetros que quedaban para llegar a casa. Aparco el coche cerca de la puerta antes de apagar el motor y mirar al antiguo ángel. Había llegado el momento de hablar claro con el moreno y confesarle lo que sentía. Se sentía nervioso, con algo de temor en la boca del estomago y encima le habían comenzado a sudar las manos por los nervios. Miro a Castiel a los ojos y se quedo en blanco al ver esos ojos azules tan brillantes y hermosos mirándolo con tanta intensidad. Que fácil seria todo si solo lo besase pero quería hacerlo bien y aclararle lo que sentía para que no tuviese dudas de que Dean Winchester lo amaba. Cogió aire para tranquilizar a su colegiala interior que no paraba de chillar como una loca y para poder poner orden sus desordenados pensamientos.

_Veras, Cas, lo que me pasa con las mujeres es que hace tiempo que no me interesan como antes_ se revolvió con una mano el cabello al no saber como continuar aquella frase_ Ellas no me pueden proporcionar algo que creo que he encontrado hace meses…_ y aquí venia el salto de fe, lo único que esperaba era que al llegar al suelo hubiese un buen montón de paja que amortiguase la caída_ Yo…

_ ¡Dean!_ grito Sam al salir del bunker y ver al Impala aparcado y a los otros dos metidos dentro del vehículo hablando_ ¡Kevin dice que tiene que hablar contigo urgentemente!

Su hermano era Don Inoportuno no un Alce como solía llamarlo Crowley, pensó Dean al mirar por el parabrisas del coche al castaño y sentir como bullía en él una ira homicida por cortarle uno de los momentos mas importantes de su vida. Respiro hondo un par de veces para tranquilizarse y salió del coche. Cas lo imito bastante confuso. Sacaron las bolsas del maletero y se acercaron al más alto, lo que el rubio miraba al menor de los tres con una clara mirada de "vas a morir pronto, idiota".

_ ¿Y Val?_ pegunto Cas preocupado al no ver a su pequeña con Sam.

_Esta con Crowley. No le va a pasar nada si esta con él, tranquilo_ le dijo para tranquilizarlo antes de que saliera corriendo hacia dentro del bunker en busca de su hija.

Castiel asintió no muy convencido pero se mantuvo en calma mientras entraban en el bunker e iban a la cocina a dejar las cosas que habían comprado. Tras eso, Dean se marcho casi corriendo hacia la habitación donde Kevin tenía todo lo que iba traduciendo de la Tabla, por lo que dejo solos a Sam y al moreno.

_Sam_ el castaño lo miro un momento mientras colocaba la comida que estaba en la ultima bolsa que quedaba en la nevera_ ¿Tu le dirías lo que sientes a una persona que es de tu mismo sexo sabiendo de antemano que esa persona es hetero?_ le pregunto el ex ángel con un claro sonrojo en el rostro.

_ ¿Lo dices por Dean?_ el otro asintió aun mas abochornado. Vaya, ese sentimiento nuevo no conocía limites, pensó el moreno_ Te sorprenderías con lo que ha cambiado mi hermano en estos últimos meses_ le comento_ pero sí, si yo fuera tu…

_Entonces eso explicaría la conversación que estaba teniendo antes con él en el coche_ le explico. La cara de Sam se quedo blanca por momentos al darse cuenta de que había arruinado la declaración de su hermano. Dean lo iba a matar, eso era seguro. Sabia que al rubio le costaba expresarse y él le había jodido una de las pocas ocasiones de oro que tenia_ ¿Te encuentras bien?_ pregunto algo preocupado al otro hombre.

_Sí. Tranquilo. Solo es que acabo de recordar que he dejado a Valerie y a Matt peleándose por el mando de la tele. Voy a ver si los separo antes de que se tiren de los pelos_ dijo saliendo a toda prisa de la cocina.

Castiel se quedo solo en la cocina sin saber muy bien que era lo que acababa de ocurrir. Por unos momentos pensó que Dean iba a decirle que lo quería o algo parecido por como había ido evolucionando la respuesta del hombre; pero hay estaba él, sin respuesta y solo en la cocina sin saber que hacer con sus sentimientos.

_ ¿Puedo entrar?_ pregunto Crowley, mientras cargaba con mucho cuidado y mimo a la pequeña rubia, desde la puerta.

_Claro_ respondió. Quizá Sam llevaba razón con que el ex demonio no era un peligro para su hija.

El antiguo demonio le dio a Valerie a Cas para que la cogiera y se sentó frente al otro hombre en la mesa.

_Te estaba buscando. A la pequeña lucecita le apetecía estar con su padre_ se explico_ ¿A ocurrido algo?_ pregunto preocupado.

_Nada fuera de lo normal_ respondió. Jamás hubiese imaginado tener una conversación tranquila con el hombre que estaba frente a él_ Pensé que Dean…bueno_ Crowley entendió por donde iban los tiros_ pero nada_ dijo abatido_ Quizá sean imaginaciones mías.

_Oh_ exclamo_ Dale tiempo. Sabes que al Winchester siempre le ha costado eso de los sentimientos_ le dijo intentando darle ánimos.

_Ojala.

Un par de días después, ya de madrugada, cuando todos dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones, Dean se despertó al escuchar un fuerte sollozo proveniente del comunicador que tenia en su habitación para escuchar si le ocurría algo a su pequeña cazadora. Aquel sonido no era de su hija sino de Cas. Se levanto de la cama, se puso su bata y salió de su habitación rápidamente para ir a la habitación del moreno que estaba a un par de puertas de la suya. Entro con cuidado para no alarmar a nadie y se acercó a la cama de su amigo para luego sentarse. Lo meció suavemente para despertarlo.

_Cas_ lo llamo preocupado.

_ ¡Dean!_ exclamo al despertar empapado en lagrimas.

Castiel al ver al rubio allí sentado sobre su cama, preocupado, no pudo evitar abrazarse a él como si de ello dependiese su vida y romper a llorar como si fuera un niño asustado. El cazador le devolvió el abrazo mientras la acariciaba el cabello para que se calmase y descansase. Quizá Cas no se había recuperado desde lo de "La Caída", pensó con culpa el rubio. Estaba siendo egoísta pensando en declararse cuando era obvio que su Cas no se encontraba bien anímicamente. Por ahora lo que iba a hacer era apartar sus sentimientos por un tiempo hasta que su ángel se encontrase bien. Otro pequeño sollozo los alerto de que su pequeña se había despertado al escucharlos. Dean deshizo el abrazo para ir hasta la cuna y sacarla de allí para mecerla y volver a dormirla.

_Tranquila_ le susurro_ Papi Cas solo ha tenido una pesadilla_ dijo mirándolo con una leve sonrisa_ Todo esta bien. Duerme pequeña cazadora_ dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Castiel los observaba embelesado con mas tranquilidad y con unas ganas inmensas de levantarse y besar hasta hartarse los labios del otro hombre, que en esos momentos tarareaba "_Stairway to heaven_" como era su costumbre para dormirla. Minutos después la pequeña rubia, a la cual ya le estaban saliendo algunas pequitas por el rostro, estaba ya dormida en su cuna con el móvil de estrellas, cohetes y estrellas girando y su pollito amarillo cerca. El cazador se acercó hasta el moreno para ver si se encontraba mejor.

_Dean ¿Podrías quedarte, por favor?_ le pidió con un fuerte sonrojo en la cara y sin apenas mirarlo a los ojos por la vergüenza.

_Todo el tiempo que quieras_ le respondió sin pensar como si fuera una promesa que quería cumplir toda su vida. Aquello era mejor que nada y así podía vigilar que no volviese a tener pesadillas. Ahora él seria quien lo protegiese.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/a: **_hola a todo el mundo un día mas. Espero que os lo estéis pasando bien con el fic. Le tengo cariño a esta historia, quizá por que le estoy dedicando todo el tiempo que puedo y todo mi esfuerzo. No os voy a aburrir más con mis cosas. Quiero dar las gracias como en todos los capítulos anteriores a Cas, Gabe y Nessa (de mi Team Free Will), ValGzzRed y GreenEyesSpn por sus reviews; y también las gracias a todos los que siguen este fic. _

**Capitulo 5- Dorados como el envoltorio de un twist**

Miro la lista de utensilios e ingredientes que iban a necesitar para el hechizo que había traducido Kevin otra vez ¿Cómo cojones se conseguía ADN del recipiente de un ángel muerto? Porque estaba claro que el recipiente de Gabriel estaba más que comido por los gusanos y otra clase de alimañas de las cuales no se iba a parar a imaginárselas. Y otra cosa todavía mas complicada ¿Dónde iba a encontrar a un ser celestial? Metatrón se los había cargado a todos, celestialmente. Estaban jodidos, bien jodidos. Era más fácil llevar el anillo hasta Mordor y volver. Si ya para ese hechizo, uno de los más simples por lo visto, tenían problemas; podía imaginarse lo complicado que iba a ser restaurar la gracia de Cas o el cielo. Volvió a mirar la condenada lista que le había dado el chico. Esto no era una simple lista de la compra aunque por lo menos la letra se entendía, no como la de Matt. En serio, ese chico escribía como si fuera medico o escribía las listas de la compra en árabe o en enoquiano o klingon, por que él no las entendía. Miro a Kevin y volvió a mirar la lista. Estaban realmente jodidos. Al menos tenían el aceite sagrado, unas chocolatinas, hojas de abedul y el nombre del ángel al cual querían llamar. Estaba comenzando a considerar en que seria mejor comprarle un perro a Sam.

_ ¿En serio?_ pregunto el rubio mostrándole la dichosa lista como si quien estaba frente a él no la hubiese escrito._ ¿No podía ser un poquito mas difícil?

_Si quieres traduzco el hechizo para embarazar hombres_ le contestó en un claro tono de molestia y sarcasmo señalando unas líneas en la tabla. Dean lo miro entre confuso y sorprendido. Aquella era demasiada información para él recién despierto y sin un café.

_Creo que me quedo con este. Es el que necesito_ dijo algo mas calmado_ Sigo pensando que es mas fácil ir y volver de Mordor que hacer esto_ Todo era por la felicidad de su hermano.

Si a Crowley le hubiesen dicho que aquella mañana mientras desayunaba iba a ver como Sam incomodaba a Cas, no se lo hubiese creído; pero hay estaba, sentado en la mesa de la cocina desayunando junto al Winchester, Matt, Cas y la pequeña Valerie, su pequeña lucecita, en brazos del moreno mientras tomaba su biberón. Tanto el adolescente como él llevaban un buen rato mirando como Sam no parecía parpadear al mirar a Castiel, y ya llevaba cinco minutos así. Lo que ellos no sabían es que una hora antes el castaño había visto como su hermano salía en bata de la habitación de Castiel con una evidente cara de haber estado durmiendo allí, pero lo que termino por desconcertarlo fue cuando vio salir a Cas tras él con su sobrina en brazos y con una sonrisa que contrastaba con el fuerte sonrojo que tenia en el rostro ¿Qué había ocurrido anoche entre ellos dos? Se pregunto el castaño con curiosidad. Y ahí estaban en la cocina desayunando y Sam esperando que el moreno hablase.

_Sam, si no parpadeas pronto; tendrás serios problemas de visión_ le dijo el moreno un tanto harto de que le mirase fijamente sin motivo aparente.

Punto para Cas, pensaron los otros dos hombres mientras miraban el espectáculo que estaba por empezar.

_ ¿Que ocurrió anoche? Porque esta mañana he visto a Dean salir de tu habitación_ le pregunto obviando el comentario anterior.

Esa conversación se estaba poniendo interesante. Era mucho mejor que las telenovelas que veían a media tarde.

_Dean suele entrar y salir todas las mañanas de mi habitación para ver a Valerie. No es nada extraño. Además anoche no ocurrió nada.

Treinta a cero para Cas. Aquella era como un partido de tenis, además de que estaban descubriendo una nueva faceta del moreno, era sarcástico recién despierto.

_Eso ya lo sé_ dijo poniendo su cara de perra nº148 (No soy idiota) _ ¿Así que anoche no ocurrió nada de nada?_ le volvió a preguntar sin creerse lo que negaba su amigo.

_Exacto_ le respondió entrecerrando sus ojos azules.

_No me lo creo.

Treinta a quince. Punto para Sam. Parecía que el castaño estaba remontando el partido.

_ ¿Qué no te crees, Sammy?_ pregunto Dean entrando en la cocina.

El rubio ando hasta la cafetera y por el camino acaricio el cabello del antiguo ángel como se había acostumbrado a hacer desde hacia semanas. Se hecho café en una taza y preparó otra para Castiel. Sabia de sobra de que humor se levantaba por las mañanas pero había descubierto que lo único que conseguía mejorarle el humor mañanero era el café de las mañanas. Puso una de las tazas frente a Cas mientras se sentaba a la mesa para desayunar y el moreno le pasaba a Valerie.

_Que aun no se hayan puesto los adornos de navidad_ dijo rápidamente Matt, salvándole el culo al Winchester. Crowley asintió siguiéndole la corriente.

Fin del partido, pensaron con desilusión al ver que su entretenimiento se había acabado. Se acabó el desayuno con espectáculo.

_Queda menos de una semana para navidad y aun no hay nada preparado_ dijo al fin el mas alto siguiéndoles la corriente. Luego hablaría a solas con su hermano_ Es la primera navidad de Valerie.

_Pero…_ Castiel no entendía porque habían cambiado de tema tan rápido. De pronto, un enorme eructo, que más parecía de una persona adulta que de bebé, lo interrumpió.

Y así se hizo el silencio en la cocina del bunker, además de conseguir que los cinco hombres mirasen hacia el mismo sitio, la pequeña Valerie. La niña que había acabado de soltar sus gases después del desayuno, había asombrado a la población masculina del lugar con eso. Lo que eso jamás lo sabría a causa de su corta edad, con solo un mes de vida nadie es consciente de lo que hace o las reacciones que provoca en su entorno. Lo que rompió el silencio fueron las fuertes carcajadas que soltaron de golpe Dean y Matt al unísono. La pequeña al escucharlos hizo gorgoritos feliz al percibir que su rubio padre estaba relajado y feliz.

_ ¡Dean!_ dijo alarmado y algo asustado Cas tras escuchar a su pequeña_ No tiene gracia, y si le esta ocurriendo algo malo_ dijo con verdadera preocupación. El cazador al verlo así, rio un poco mas pero decidió calmarse para no ofenderlo, a pesar de que aquella situación tenia su gracia.

_Tranquilo Cas. No le ocurre nada a Val ¿Ves?_ la levanto con sus manos al modo del principio del "_Rey León_" hasta ponerla a la altura de la cara del moreno. La rubia lo miro feliz con una de sus manos en la boca llena de babas y haciendo burbujas de saliva como si fuera lo más emocionante del mundo. El hombre se tranquilizo al comprobar que Dean llevaba razón_ Solo han sido los gases_ le explico girándola hacia él, cosa que de no haberlo hecho no se hubiese llenado la cara de babas. Sí, las mismas babas que antes llenaban una de las manos de la niña y con la cual estaba tocando, si a dar golpecitos se le puede llamar así, la cara_ No, el pelo no, Val_ le advirtió.

Ahora era también Cas quien se había unido a las carcajadas junto a Matt y Sam. Crowley solo reía más calmadamente. Pero la diversión se acabó de sopetón al escuchar como algo caía fuertemente al suelo. Matt fue el primero en levantarse de la silla y salir corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provino el ruido temiendo saber que quien lo había provocado. Tras él fue Sam a toda prisa. Los otros tres hombres se asomaron desde la puerta de la cocina para ver hacia donde habían ido. Escucharon un par de gritos por parte del adolescente y minutos después apareció Sam sosteniendo a la rubia adolescente, la cual parecía que se había herido al caerse. El castaño la llevo hasta la cocina y la dejo sentada en una silla.

_Voy a ayudar a Matt a coger el botiquín_ le dijo saliendo de la habitación_ Dean, Ven. Tengo que hablar contigo._ le pidió seriamente.

_Voy_ le respondió saliendo tras él con la niña en brazos. No sin antes echarle un vistazo a la chica. Ya había visto esa palidez cetrina y ese sudor frio antes, justamente eran casi idénticos a los que presento su hermano cuando estuvo haciendo las pruebas que por poco lo mataron. Aquello le dio muy mala espina.

En la cocina solo quedaron los dos morenos y la chica. Crowley se sentó a su lado sin dejar de mirarla preocupado. El ex demonio había llegado a la misma conclusión que el cazador al verla. Eso no estaba bien. Era demasiado joven para una carga tan grande sobre sus hombros. Castiel también la miraba preocupado pero no con la misma clase de preocupación que el otro moreno.

_ ¿Has desayunado?_ pregunto. La rubia negó con la cabeza lentamente._ Tendrías que desayunar, así no te pasara lo que te acaba de pasar_ le regaño suponiendo que la chica se había desmayado por un bajón_ Te preparare algo.

_Gracias_ dijo casi en un susurro.

Mientras al antiguo ángel preparaba lo que parecía ser un sándwich, el otro hombre no dejo de mirarla preocupado hasta que su mirada paso a ser una aun mas preocupada al averiguar un secreto que no debería haber descubierto.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo?_ le pregunto casi en un susurro para que el otro hombre no se enterase de la conversación. A Cas no le convenía nada escucharla. La rubia lo miro confusa_ Sé lo que eres y quien eres ¿Cuánto tiempo?_ volvió a preguntarle.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ pregunto asustada empalideciendo aun mas. Crowley se encogió de hombros_ Poco, muy poco_ respondió.

_Lo siento mucho_ se lamento_ Debe haber pasado algo muy desastroso para que estés aquí, en vez de con tus padres_ supuso compadeciéndola_ A pesar de eso, me alegro por haberte conocido de nuevo_ dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

_Y yo_ le dijo con una sonrisa_ Gracias_ terminó por decir al entender que Crowley no diría nada de aquella conversación.

Cas se sentó frente a ellos y puso un plato con un sándwich de queso fundido frente a la chica. Ella al verlo se le aguaron los ojos pero no soltó ninguna lagrima mientras dibujaba una gran sonrisa de felicidad y nostalgia mal disimulada en su pecoso rostro. Lo cogió con una mano y le dio un buen mordisco.

_Gracias_ dijo con la voz un poco quebrada.

_De nada_ le respondió_ ¿Te encuentras bien?_ le pregunto preocupado al verla a punto de llorar mientras se comía con ganas el desayuno que le había preparado.

_Sí. Es solo que he recordado a una persona a la que quería muchísimo y preparaba los mismos sándwich de queso fundido. Es mi favorito_ le dio el ultimo bocado_ A papá no le sale igual, aunque el suyo tampoco esta mal.

_ ¿Qué le ocurrió?_ pregunto Cas pensando que se refería a la madre de la chica.

_Murió cuando yo tenia cuatro años_ le respondió con calma. Crowley miro de reojo a Castiel y luego a Valerie con un claro gesto de preocupación en el rostro, el cual intento disimular.

_Lo siento_ le dijo el moreno dándole al pésame. La chica asintió con la cabeza agradeciéndoselo.

Mientras tanto, Sam y Dean iban tras Matt después de coger el botiquín. Ya habían hablado sobre las sospechas que tenia Dean de que la adolescente estaba haciendo una de las pruebas de alguna tabla de la que ellos no tenían conocimiento y sobre como abordarían el tema para hablarlo con ella. Cuando iban de vuelta a la cocina cambiaron de tema.

_ Esta mañana te he visto salir de la habitación de Cas con él ¿Al final se lo has dicho?_ le pregunto.

_No_ el castaño fue a volver a preguntar_ Anoche tuvo una pesadilla bastante fuerte y me quede con él para que durmiese bien, por es me has visto salir de su habitación_ le explico.

_Oh. Al parecer le esta costando superarlo_ comento preocupado. Ahora entendía por qué el moreno se negaba a decirle algo sobre el asunto.

_Sí. Estoy pensando en llevármelo a comprar los adornos de navidad conmigo y con esta pequeña cazadora_ dijo mirando a su hija dormir en sus brazos_ A ver si así se despeja un poco.

_ Por cierto ¿Kevin ha traducido algo nuevo?_ le pregunto cambiando de tema.

_Sí. Por lo visto existe una tabla de los humanos pero no esta escrita por ese hijo de puta de Metatrón. Kevin supone que la escribió Dios o que aunque se mencione puede que al final no se escribiese_ le comento lo ultimo que había hablado con el chico antes de marcharse a desayunar_ Por lo demás no hay nada por el momento_ le mintió descaradamente solo como un Winchester sabe hacer.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Matt se ocupo de las heridas de su prima y el rubio se llevo a Castiel y a Valerie a comprar los adornos y el árbol de navidad para decorar el bunker por primera vez en muchas décadas. A media tarde comieron en un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida mientras charlaban sobre lo que el moreno había descubierto de la rubia adolescente esa mañana. Él no quería que aquello le ocurriese a su pequeña. Dean lo entendía, ya que él y su hermano habían pasado por la misma situación; pero también tenia en cuenta que podría ocurrir en cualquier momento teniendo el trabajo que tenían y todos los enemigos que se habían ganado por el camino. Tras aquello, pasaron una buena tarde comprando. El cazador realmente paso un buen día al ver las caras de sorpresa y confusión que se dibujaban en el rostro del moreno al descubrir cosas nuevas. Le sorprendía que Castiel no supiese que era la navidad. También le compro a un par de discos tanto de los Beatles como de Lana del Rey, hacia poco que sabia que al moreno le gustaban y decidió darle una buena sorpresa. Tampoco pudo sacarse de la cabeza los ingredientes para el hechizo, pero sabia que por allí no iba a encontrar ni ADN ni a un ser celestial para resucitar al bromista. Cuando volvieron al bunker para cenar se encontraron a todos viendo la televisión tranquilamente, eso si que era extraño. Les costaba creer que Valerie, Crowley y Kevin no estuviesen peleándose ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrían para disfrutar de la paz que tenían? Se pregunto el mayor de los Winchester preocupado, pero deseando que por una vez fuese para siempre.

A dos días del día de navidad, Dean Winchester estaba que se subía por las paredes de lo frustrado que se sentía ya no solo por no poder encontrar los dos últimos ingredientes para el hechizo, si no también por reprimir al máximo las ganas de besar a Cas durante todos aquellos días. Según su punto de vista, el moreno lo estaba provocando inconscientemente con toda aquella curiosidad e inocencia que derrochaba por todos los poros mientras ayudaba a adornar su, ahora, hogar con la decoración que compraron con los colores rojo, dorado y verde días atrás. El antiguo ángel estaba entusiasmado por celebrar aquella navidad, la primera de su pequeña hija y quería que fuera especial. A su causa se le sumaron Sam, Val y Crowley ayudándolo a conseguir aquella pequeña meta que se había propuesto. Sin embargo, Kevin, Matt y Dean parecían más reacios a colaborar. El primero porque estaba ocupado traduciendo la tabla de los ángeles, Matt de vez en cuando ayudaba pero parecía estar con la cabeza en otra parte y solía salir del bunker a dar paseos por los al rededores, y Dean ayudaba pero, como se ha dicho antes, el pobre hombre acababa sentado en la mesa de la cocina cuidando a su hija y golpeando de vez en cuando su frente con la superficie de la mesa frustrado por ser un negado con sus sentimientos. Y así una de las veces se lo encontró su hermano cuando el castaño fue a beber un vaso de agua.

_Ni te voy a preguntar por qué estas haciendo eso_ Le dijo entrando en la cocina mientras ponía su cara de perra nº20 (Eres un caso perdido) y veía como estaba su sobrina favorita.

_ ¿Hs venido a tocarme las pelotas? Porque si es así ya te puedes ir por donde has venido_ le dijo ofuscado.

_Primero levanta o por lo menos despega la cara de la mesa_ el rubio lo miro con el ceño fruncido_ Lo segundo, ¿Qué te pasa ahora?_ le pregunto poniendo su cara de perra nº17 (Eres el rey del drama).

_Nada_ lo que se traduce al idioma de cualquier persona como "todo" o por lo menos en su caso "Cas"_ Ya lo solucionare.

_Cuando necesites hablar con alguien dímelo_ le sugirió. Sabía que el rubio acudiría a él cuando lo necesitase de verdad.

_Sam ¿Sabes si hay algún ser celestial que no sea específicamente un ángel?_ pregunto cambiando de tema.

_Claro. Matt es un nefilim ¿No lo recuerdas?_ le contestó como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

_Gracias_ Exclamo poniéndose de pie_ Cuida de Val_ le pidió mientras salía a toda prisa de la cocina en busca del castaño adolescente y tan alto como su hermano Sam.

Como no se había dado cuenta antes de que el adolescente era un nefilim, un ser nacido de la unión de un ángel y un humano, si el chico fue quien provoco que los arboles de un pueblo entero cantasen durante días. Busco primero a Kevin y le dijo que fuera a la habitación donde traducía la tabla. Tras eso busco al castaño por todo el bunker sin mucho éxito, así que salió de allí en su busca. Lo encontró a un par de metros de la entrada sentado sobre un árbol caído. Parecía estar algo pensativo.

_Matt_ lo llamo para llamar su atención. El chico lo miro algo sorprendido de que Dean lo fuese a buscar.

_ ¿Qué ocurre, Dean?_ pregunto curioso.

_Necesito tu ayuda_ le dijo al llegar hasta él_ Urgentemente.

El chico se levanto en seguida preocupado pensando que su prima había vuelto a sufrir otro desmayo. Siguió al mayor dentro del Bunker y se dirigieron hacia la habitación donde se encontraba la tabla de los ángeles. El chico cuando entro los miro confundido. Estaba descartado que fuera algún asunto relacionado con su prima. Se fijo en el gran trozo de barro cocido con inscripciones que había en la mesa junto con un montón de hojas llenas de apuntes y supo de inmediato de que iba todo aquello. Ya era hora, pensó con diversión mientras una leve sonrisa se esbozaba en sus labios.

_Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Sam. Estas poniendo la misma cara de perra que él, la nº247 "ya era hora"_ le comento como quien no quiere la cosa. El adolescente lo miro perplejo_ Pero vamos a lo importante. Te necesitamos para resucitar a Gabriel.

_ ¿No pensareis en sacrificar una virgen? Porque si es así, vais en la dirección equivocada. Aquí el virgen es Kevin_ les dijo como excusa.

_Eso no es verdad_ soltó el otro chico molesto y sonrojado.

_Sí lo es_ sonrió perversamente como cuando se va a hacer una travesura_ Estoy seguro de que te las haces pensando en mi prima_ negó con la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado_ Encima de virgen, pajillero. Que lastima de chico_ comento con sarcasmo_ Seguro que por eso te peleas tanto con ella, para evitar que ella se dé cuenta de que te pone.

_Eso no es así. Fijo que eres tu quien se la casca pensando en ella._ le respondió enfadado_ Además es Crowley quien esta interesado en tu molesta prima._ termino por decir.

_ ¿Qué yo que? ¿Qué Crowley esta…? _ El castaño soltó una fuerte risotada_ Muy buena la broma. Estas bien jodido_ dijo en tono serio y acercándose al otro joven con las todas las intenciones de darle un buen puñetazo en la cara.

_ ¡Basta los dos!_ grito Dean harto de esa pelea sin sentido. Bastante tenía con las imágenes que se le habían pasado por la cabeza con lo de Crowley como para aguantar a dos niñatos pelearse. Eso no se le borraría jamás ni por mucho alcohol que tomase_ No vamos a sacrificar vírgenes ni quiero saber en que pensáis para haceros pajas ¡Joder!_ los chicos lo miraron algo asustados, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabia que no era buena idea cabrear a Dean Winchester y si lo hacían lo mejor era salir corriendo lo mas rápido y lejos posible si no querían recibir una bala entre ceja y ceja. Respiro hondo un momento para tranquilizarse y repetirse porque no estaba comprando un perro para su hermano y haciendo eso_ Necesitamos el poder de un ser celestial y el ADN de Gabriel. Contigo aquí, solo nos falta el dichoso ADN.

_ ¿Solo eso?_ pregunto sorprendido_ ¿Por qué no me preguntasteis antes? Tengo también el ADN de Gabriel. Soy su hijo_ dijo sin pensar_ ¿Cuándo empezamos?

_Genial_ dijo el rubio_ Kevin te explicara que hay que hacer. Sin pelearos.

Mientras Kevin le explicaba de mala gana que tenían que hacer para llevar a cabo el hechizo con éxito, Dean no dejaba de darle vueltas a eso de que Matt fuese hijo del bromista. No descartaba que el chico fuese su hijo, solo había que fijarse bien; pero si resucitaban al ángel no sabía si el chico pretendía convencerlo para que el arcángel volviese con la madre del adolescente. Eso le jodería los planes. Sin embargo, si excluía al muchacho estaban como al principio. Estaba jodido de una u otra forma. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar que el castaño no se lo llevase.

Tras la explicación que le dio el profeta al nefilim, se pusieron a hacer el hechizo. El rubio dibujo con tiza el circulo de invocación que le indico el chico mientras que Matt echaba dentro de un cuenco de bronce una pocas hojas de abedul, unas chocolatinas troceadas, unas gotas de su propia sangre, aceite sagrado y un papel con el nombre del arcángel. Lo puso en el círculo. Ahora lo único que falta era prender fuego a lo que había en el cuenco y que Kevin pronunciase en hechizo. Cuando lo termino, que aquello había parecido mas un trabalenguas en escandinavo que un hechizo en enoquiano, esperaron que apareciese humo o una luz muy potente o quizá un gran arcoíris con flores volando por los aires; pero no paso nada. Absolutamente nada de nada.

_Que raro…

_Quizá has hecho el hechizo mal_ le comento el rubio. Era hora de comprar un perro.

_No. El hechizo lo ha hecho bien_ le respondió el castaño_ Mira a ver que dicen las instrucciones. Quizá haya un tiempo de espera_ sugirió.

_ ¿En serio?_ le cuestiono el cazador mirándolo raro_ Ni que esto fuera un portátil_ el castaño se encogió de hombros en señal de "era por si acaso".

_Dice que el hechizo tarda entre un día o dos, según el tiempo que lleve muerto el ángel.

Vaya pues sí que tenia instrucciones. Ahora solo tenían que esperar dos días a que apareciese Gabriel. Dos días pasaban como si nada, pensó el Winchester con tranquilidad. Pobre hombre. No hubiera pensado lo mismo si hubiese sabido lo que le vendría encima en esos dos días. Tras salir de la habitación para tirar los restos carbonizados y apestosos del cuenco en la basura de la cocina, se encontró a Sam leyendo un libro mientras su hija dormía tranquilamente en su canasto. Lo que no se esperaba es que entrase Castiel corriendo con las manos llenas de sangre y apunto de un ataque de nervios. Vio como cogió una olla, la lleno de agua y se fue casi a la misma velocidad con la que había entrado mientras le ordenaba que cogiese toallas y el botiquín. El rubio le hizo caso y lo siguió en cuanto tuvo lo que lo pidió. Algo le decía que tenía que ver con la rubia adolescente. Cuando llego a la biblioteca los vio en una de las paredes a medio decorar junto a unas escaleras plegables. Podía imaginarse que había ocurrido. Crowley parecía que de un momento a otro iba a sufrir un ataque de ansiedad y aun así intentaba mantener a la chica consciente, la cual tenía el pelo lleno de sangre que goteaba sobre el suelo y su cara blanquecina. Se había golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo por el charco de sangre que tenían a un metro de distancia. Se acercó a ellos y le paso las toallas y el botiquín a Cas para que limpiase la herida o por lo menos detuviese la hemorragia. Tras intentar detenerla, Dean cogió a la rubia en brazos para llevarla al coche e ir al hospital. Era la mejor idea y la más efectiva. Cas y Matt fueron con ellos. Tras una hora esperando en la sala de espera del primer hospital que encontraron, la atendieron. Como supuso el rubio cuando la vio, lo que tenía era una buena brecha en la cabeza cerca de la frente, nada grave de lo que preocuparse. Le dieron unos puntos en la cabeza y la mandaron para casa con una buena dosis de sedantes en el cuerpo que la dejaron KO de camino al bunker. El día siguiente tampoco fue mejor, desde bien temprano su pequeña cazadora no dejaba de lloriquear por casi cualquier cosa. Ni Cas ni él entendían que le ocurría a su pequeña. Así que, tras comprar las cosas para la cena junto con Sam y Matt, Dean se llevo a la pequeña a urgencias que tenían habilitada para pediatría. Se alegró de que el moreno hubiese preparado un bolsa con todo lo necesario para la niña, incluso le trajo el pollito amarillo que tanto le gustaba.

_No me gustan los hospitales_ dijo Cas, tras su cuarto paseo para ver si así conseguía calmar a Valerie_ No se dan cuenta que esta sufriendo_ se quejo claramente molesto.

_Lo saben pero no dan abasto_ intento explicarle mientras cogía a la pequeña rubia y la mecía. Castiel merecía un descanso_ Pronto nos atenderán. Todo saldrá bien_ intento animarlo.

Media hora después atendieron a la pequeña y la ingresaron durante unas horas, ya que por lo visto la rubia estaba sufriendo un cólico debido a una leve infección, nada que no se pudiese curar en un par de horas con los fármacos adecuados. Durante aquellas cuatro interminables horas que tuvieron que esperar a que le dieran el alta a su niña, Dean mantuvo la calma, no podía permitirse ponerse de los nervios teniendo a Cas abrazado a él con un claro cuadro de ataque de ansiedad causado por la preocupación que le producía que su hija estuviese allí ingresada. Todo aquello estaba sobrepasando las emociones del moreno. Cuando por fin le dieron el alta a la pequeña Valerie, el moreno no tardo ni medio segundo en tenerla en sus brazos y acunarla mientras que el rubio cargaba con la bolsa de los enseres de la rubia y atendía a las instrucciones que le daba el pediatra, el cual le dio unos medicamentos para la infección. Cuando volvieron al Impala, todos los nervios que había pasado al ex ángel se desbordaron en forma de llanto, aquello hizo que Dean detuviese el coche para calmarlo. El cazador salió del coche e hizo salir al moreno.

_Hey… ya esta_ lo calmo acariciándole el cabello mientras lo abrazaba_ Val esta bien y volvemos a casa_ el hombre se aferro mas él mientras lloraba en silencio. Había pasado tanto miedo pensando que la perdería. Sabia o podía intuir que Dean estaba en su misma situación y sin embargo no podía dejar de llorar_ Ya ha pasado todo. No mas hospitales durante una buena y larga temporada_ lo tranquilizo intentando bromear_ Además nos esperan para cenar, hoy es noche buena_ lo animo con una sonrisa.

El moreno sonrió tímidamente mientras asentía. Se seco las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos de color azul imposible y se deshacía con reticencia del cálido abrazo para entrar de nuevo en el coche. El Winchester se maldijo mentalmente por no haber sido capaz de declararse en ese momento. Era idiota. Tras esa pateada mental a su proprio trasero volvió al coche para volver a casa para cenar en familia. Su extraña familia. Cuando llegaron al bunker se encontraron con que la sala de reuniones había sido transformada en un improvisado comedor decorado para la ocasión. Crowley, Matt y Kevin estaban poniendo la mesa para cenar y desde lejos se podía escuchar como Sam discutía con Valerie sobre que no se podía comer tarta antes de cenar, que era para el postre. Cuando ya toda la comida estuvo en la mesa se pusieron a cenar mientras charlaban de cualquier cosa trivial y alegre.

De madrugada cuando todos dormían, Dean se despertó al escuchar ruidos fuera de su habitación. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a la habitación de Castiel para comprobar si estaban bien, pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con el moreno sentado en la cama poniéndose las zapatillas de andar por casa de color amarillo y negro con abejas. Los dos hombres se miraron extrañados.

_ ¿Tu también vas a mirar que es ese ruido?_ le pregunto Castiel en un susurro mientras se acercaba a él. El rubio asintió_ Pensaba que eras tu atiborrándote de tarta que ha sobrado_ le comento mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado para no despertar al bebé.

_ ¡Eh!_ le reclamo en broma.

Se volvieron a escuchar esos ruidos que parecían provenir de la cocina. Cuando iban de camino hacia allí vieron que las luces de la cocina estaban encendidas. Al llegar vieron la tarta encima de la mesa con un tenedor clavado en ella como si hasta hiciera unos minutos alguien se la hubiese estado comiendo, también había un plato sucio pero parecía que faltaba el cuchillo con el la habían estado cortando. De pronto, una zapatilla de andar por casa de color amarillento callo encima de la tostadora. Cuando se acercaron a ver que era lo que ocurría ni Dean ni Cas se esperaban aquella escena. En el suelo estaba Gabriel inmovilizado con Valerie sentada sobre su espalda y apunto de acuchillarlo con una espada mata ángeles. Los dos se quedaron mirando a los recién llegados con sorpresa. La misma que tenían los otros dos ¿Qué coño había pasado allí?

_ ¿Qué cojones ha pasado aquí?_ pregunto el Winchester.

_ ¿Gabriel?_ casi grito el moreno sorprendido_ Estabas muerto. Llevabas tres años muerto.

_Hola a ti también hermanito_ dijo con dificultad. La chica se levanto y lo libero_ Sí, lo estaba hasta hace un rato y por poco no acabo otra vez fiambre por su culpa_ se quejo señalando a la adolecente que en ese momento recogía su zapatilla de la tostadora_ Se nota que es cazadora.

_Pensé que eras un intruso. Lo siento_ se disculpo algo abochornada mientras dejaba el arma en la encimera.

_ ¿Como lo has hecho?_ pregunto Castiel sorprendido.

_Kevin tradujo un hechizo para resucitar ángeles y entre él, Matt y yo, antes de ayer, hicimos el hechizo_ explico. Valerie entendió enseguida como habían tenido éxito_ Sé que tenia que habértelo contado antes Cas pero Sam no podía enterarse_ Gabriel los miro sorprendido al nombrar al otro cazador.

_Me voy a la cama_ anuncio_ Buenas noches_ se despidió la chica antes de salir de la cocina y dejar a los tres hombres allí. Tanto Dean como Cas se despidieron de ella con la mano.

_Sera mejor que nos sentemos y te haga un resumen de lo que ha ocurrido estos tres años_ dijo el cazador sentándose en una silla cerca de la mesa. Los otros dos se sentaron cerca de él. Cogió aire antes de comenzar, no le apetecía nada tener que recordar aquellos tres últimos años y menos con Cas cerca. Se habían echo tanto daño el uno al otro_ encontramos a los cuatro jinetes. Sam se convirtió en el recipiente de lucifer. Paramos el apocalipsis gracias a él, pero cayo en la caja. Pudo salir sin alma. Cuando la recupero se volvió loco. Cas hizo un trato con Crowley para vencer a Rafael en la guerra que tenían. Abrieron el purgatorio. Cas absorbió todas las almas. Gano la guerra haciendo explotar a Rafael. Fue dios durante un tiempo. Devolvió las almas al purgatorio pero los leviatanes escaparon. Lo dimos por muerto_ en este punto Gabriel miraba con una pizca de sorpresa a su hermano menor_ lo encontré con amnesia. Recupero la memoria y curo a Sam. Él…_ miro a Cas algo indeciso de como decir lo que iba a decir, no le era agradable decir que Cas se volvió loco_ estuvo enfermo. Derrotamos y matamos unos cuantos leviatanes gracias a la tabla de los leviatanes. Fuimos al purgatorio. Volvimos. Naomi lo controlo. Sam hizo las pruebas para cerrar las puertas del infierno siguiendo la tabla de los demonios. Por poco muere. Metatrón nos engaño a todos. Naomi esta muerta. Crowley es humano. El cielo ya no existe. Cas es humano y tenemos una hija. Ellos están en peligro y Valerie y Matt están aquí para protegerlos_ Terminó por contar.

Sabia que se había saltado algunas cosas pero no quería que Cas sufriera aun mas al recordar todo los errores que habían cometido. Gabriel estuvo un buen rato en silencio asumiendo la nueva información, mientras pensaba hizo aparecer una chocolatina para comérsela. Miro un par de veces a Dean y a Cas con curiosidad y diversión.

_Vaya… Así que, por fin, sois pareja. Lo que os ha costado; y además tenéis una niña_ dijo por fin el bromista ángel divertido con todo el asunto_ Supongo que Sam esta orgulloso de ser tío por fin.

_No somos pareja…_ dijo Cas sonrojado hasta las orejas. Lo que no vio fue la cara del rubio que expresaba claramente un "aun", cosa que sí vio el castaño.

_Sé lo que sientes por Sam_ dijo de golpe Dean cambiando de tema_ Por eso te hemos traído de vuelta ¿Qué te parece?

_ ¿Esta aquí?_ pregunto con curiosidad. El rubio le devolvió la mirada poniendo cara de que era obvio que sí.

_Tiene que estar durmiendo en su habitación_ dijo Cas mirando al rubio. Este sonrió sabiendo de antemano que iba a hacer el ángel.

_Te llevare hasta su puerta_ dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la salida de la cocina junto a Cas.

El arcángel los siguió. Los tres hombres anduvieron por los pasillos en silencio para no despertar a nadie hasta dar con la habitación del menor de los hermanos Winchester. Dean y Cas se marcharon dejándolo solo frente a la puerta. Con un aleteo entro en la habitación del más alto y observo con curiosidad todo lo que había allí, pero cuando le vio allí en su cama, con sabanas de cuadros, durmiendo tan tranquilamente y en paz no pudo evitar que en su cara se dibujara una tierna sonrisa. Se sentó en la cama sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarlo y fastidiarle sus sueños. Quería dejarlo descansar un poco más. Le debía un favor muy gordo al idiota de Dean por traerlo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos solo por Sam. El Winchester se revolvió entre las sabanas algo incomodo al percibir un peso extra en la cama. Abrió los ojos con lentitud pensando que seria Crowley con otro ataque de ansiedad mañanero pero en vez de eso se encontró con unos ojos dorados como el envoltorio de un twist que tenia entre las manos el arcángel. Gabriel. Era Gabriel. Tenia que estar soñando. Se dio un buen pellizco para comprobarlo y le dolió con ganas.

_ ¡Buenos días Sammy! ¡Feliz navidad!_ lo saludo. No sabia que hacer por primera vez en milenios.

_ ¿Cómo…_ la voz de Sam se quebró a punto de llorar de pura felicidad.

_ Dale las gracias luego a tu hermano. Ha sido él quien me ha traído_ dijo haciendo un mohín de disgusto por deberle algo a Dean.

En un rápido movimiento, aprendido durante años siendo cazador, se lanzo contra el arcángel para besarlo. Era ahora o nunca. El más bajo le correspondió al instante como hacia años que deseaba hacer. Los dos cayeron en el colchón besándose con desesperación y ansias. Las palabras vendrían después, ahora solo querían sentirse el uno al otro.

Mientras en otra parte del bunker, Matt se arrastraba medio sonámbulo hasta la cocina para desayunar algo y despertarse de una buena vez. Se hizo unas tostadas con nocilla pero al mirar hacia el techo se fijo que había un cuchillo incrustado en él. ¿Cómo habría llegado allí? Pensó con algo de curiosidad pero su atención se desvió segundos después tras ver sin mucho entusiasmo como caía el café recién hecho en la cafetera. Pocos minutos después apareció Kevin y luego Valerie con ojeras y un moratón en el brazo derecho. Lo primero que hizo la rubia fue atacar la tarta que quedaba y Kevin se preparo un café bien cargado para despertarse. Vaya ambiente para ser veinticinco de diciembre. Viva la juventud. De pronto, el castaño percibió la presencia de Gabriel haciendo que despertase del todo y saliese de la cocina siguiendo su rastro. Su prima lo siguió de cerca. Se paro frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sam. Abrió sin pensar. Mal momento, ya que pillo a la pareja en pleno acto sexual. La cara de sorpresa de los dos hombres no fue comparable a los tonos de color que fue adquiriendo el rostro del pobre muchacho.

_ ¡LO SIENTO! _ grito muerto de vergüenza mientras cerraba de con un portazo. Tanto Sam como Gabriel se miraron sorprendidos._ Dios que bochorno. Esta es la segunda vez que me pasa_ lo oyeron_ No vuelvo a entrar sin llamar.

_Mira que eres gilipollas_ bromeo la chica mientras reía_ No puedo creer que te haya pasado DOS _ hizo énfasis en el numero_ veces. Que trauma tienes que tener_ Rio más fuerte.

_Cállate. Tu no sabes lo que es pillar a tus padres dos veces haciéndolo_ si la conversación de por si ya tenia su punto, aquello dejo desconcertados a la pareja que estaba en la cama oyéndolos. ¿Sus padres? ¿Ellos? Y aquí el Winchester tuvo las respuestas a sus sospechas_ Que trauma. Vaya día de Navidad.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/a: **_Hola a todos un martes mas. Si el anterior os dejo con las ganas de más, este viene cargadito de cosas. Quiero dar las gracias como todas las semanas a Cas, Nessa (de mi Team Free Will), BGQueen, Anjiiel, GreenEyesSpn y al anónimo (no sé como responderte al mensaje, pero gracias). También a todos los que siguen el fic. Que lo disfrutéis. _

**Capitulo 6- Descubriendo secretos.**

_Te dije desde el principio que era mejor explicarles la situación_ le reprocho Matt a su prima desde la silla donde estaba atado como lo estaba ella en otra. La rubia lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

¿Cómo habían acabado en esa situación? Pensó la muchacha con verdadera molestia. Hizo memoria desde ese instante hasta hacia una hora atrás cuando se rio en la cara de su traumado primo al pillar a sus padres, mucho mas jóvenes, follando. Buen rencuentro familiar navideño. Recordaba que un cuarto de hora después Gabriel, vestido todo hay que decirlo, los capturo cuando iban de vuelta a la cocina, ella todavía riéndose. Y así estaban, atados a las sillas con poder angelical, en uno de los pisos superiores del bunker, mas específicamente en lo que parecía ser un laboratorio o una enfermería, y con Sam y Gabriel mirándolos muy seriamente. Por lo menos no les estaban apuntando con un arma. Algo es algo.

_ ¿Y que habríamos hecho? Presentarnos en el bunker y decir "hola somos Matt y Valerie Winchester, vuestros hijos. Venimos del futuro porque estáis en peligro" ¿Adivina que nos habrían hecho?_ el chico puso mala cara, sabiendo a lo que se refería la rubia_ Ahora lo pillas_ dijo con sarcasmo_ Vaya…_ miro a su alrededor una vez mas haciendo tiempo o por lo menos intentando que Sam y Gabriel se aburriesen de aquello y los soltasen_ Esta es la enfermería donde sueles practicar. Lo que ahora esta muy, muy, muy sucia y huele a moho_ comento a su primo.

Los otros dos hombres los miraban confusos al no esperarse esa reacción por parte de los adolescentes. Esperaban que estuvieran nerviosos o por lo menos más tensos pero en vez de eso estaban charlando la mar de relajados como si fuese de lo más normal del mundo esa situación y ante eso no sabían como reaccionar.

_Es verdad. No me había dado cuenta antes_ dijo sarcásticamente_ Estaba pensando en como cojones he acabado aquí, cuando podría estar estudiando en mi piso de Palo Alto para los exámenes semestrales de medicina. Es mi primer año_ le dijo en tono bastante frustrado_ No se como lo hacéis allí en Pasadena, pero que yo sepa estábamos de exámenes.

_ ¿Palo Alto? ¿Pasadena?_ pregunto claramente sorprendido. Allí estaban la Universidad de Stanford y el Instituto Tecnológico de California. No se lo podía creer_ Eso esta en California ¿Los dos vais a la universidad?

_Sí. Yo voy a Stanford gracias a una beca y ella, por ser superdotada, se la rifaban casi todas las universidades pero eligió el Tecnológico de California porque puede estudiar astronomía e ingeniería aeroespacial a la vez.

_Esperad un momento…_ dijo asimilando todo lo que le estaban contando. Se sentó en una silla y los miro fijamente. Gabe lo miro preocupado. Él notaba que el chico era sangre de su sangre y a la vez, claro estaba, que de su pareja por lo que había podido ver y escuchar_ Sois… ¿Eres mi hijo? Bueno, nuestro_ dijo señalando al arcángel. El castaño asintió con una sonrisa y Sam le correspondió el gesto inseguro, luego miro a la rubia_ ¿Valerie?_ ahora entendía porque se le hacia tan natural y familiar su manera de actuar, era como sus padres ni mas ni menos.

_Sí_ afirmo sonriendo como lo el mayor de los hermanos Winchester_ Lo siento por ocultarlo tanto tiempo tío Sam y también siento lo de hace unas horas tío Gabe_ se disculpo.

_ ¿Lo de hace unas horas?_ miro a su pareja.

_Por poco acabo de nuevo atravesado como un pinchito. Se nota que eres cazadora.

_Me has dejado un moratón en el brazo tío_ le reprocho la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

_Te lo tienes merecido_ le respondió.

_ ¿Cazadora?_ ahora se estaba perdiendo_ Mas vale que os expliquéis.

_ ¡Dios! Esto me recuerda a cuando liábamos alguna buena_ rio mas tranquilo Matt_ Explícaselo tú que eres el cerebro de todo esto, Enterprise.

_Claro, Bizcochito_ chasqueo la lengua y luego bostezo_ Para empezar, Matt tiene dieciocho y yo diecinueve. Lo sé, somos demasiado jóvenes para esto, bueno, yo soy demasiado joven para esto, él solo me ayuda en algunas ocasiones. En nuestra época la caza ahora esta remunerada, así que para ganarme la vida y pagar los estudios trabajo en el negocio familiar sin que se entere papá. A él no le hace gracia que me dedique a esto, siempre dice que mis estudios son lo más importante.

_ ¿Y Dean que opina?_ pregunto con curiosidad Gabriel.

_Tío Dean suele decirle eso.

_ ¿Y Cas? ¿Él que opina de todo esto?_ pregunto con curiosidad. Le era extraño que el moreno no opinara sobre la vida que llevaba su hija.

_Pops murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años. Nos dejo solos a papá, a Rick y a mí. Papá siempre ha querido lo mejor para mi hermano y para mi, por eso insiste tanto en que estudiemos y tengamos unos buenos trabajos. Siempre nos ha dicho que no lo hizo todo lo bien que podía contigo_ Sam sonrió feliz al ver que Dean seria mucho mejor padre que el que ellos habían tenido, sin embargo le entristecía que al final su hermano perdiese a Cas_ pero él no es feliz desde que perdió a pops. Dice que nosotros somos lo único que le queda de pops y eso le hace feliz pero no lo es_ dijo con la voz quebrada_ Por eso…

_Por eso estamos aquí_ término por explicar Matt al ver como su prima decidía una vez más guardárselo todo para ella como solía hacer su tío Dean.

_ ¿Cómo murió?_ pregunto Gabriel con mas seriedad. Quería saber que le ocurriría a su hermano pequeño.

_Metatrón enveneno su gracia cuando se la devolvió después de secuestrarme cuando tenía seis meses. Murió poco a poco_ explico_ Quiero evitar que eso ocurra.

Los dos hombres más mayores se miraron sabiendo que toda aquella información que estaban sabiendo ahora era una carta a su favor si Metatrón planeaba secuestrar a su sobrina. Además de que tenían ayuda extra venida desde el mismísimo futuro. En resumen, su ansiada y querida paz y tranquilidad se les estaba acabando. Apenas estaban rozando con la punta de los dedos aquella buscada paz y ya se les estaba escapando de los dedos. Deseaba tanto por una maldita vez que toda aquella mierda no fuera con ellos y los dejase en paz, pensó Sam con rabia. Miro a los adolescentes allí sentados, tenían un futuro brillante y sin embargo aquí estaban intentando arreglar el pasado, no para ellos, si no para su familia.

_ ¿Cómo podríamos evitarlo?_ pregunto Sam con mas calma. Gabriel supo entonces que debía soltarlos de sus ataduras. Con un simple chasquido de dedos los desato_ Supongo que vinisteis con un plan.

_Encontrar a Dios_ respondió la chica.

_Pequeña, tu plan hace aguas_ respondió Gabriel con una risita mal disimulada_ Mi padre se marcho hace siglos a por tabaco. Dudo que lo encuentres.

_Te equivocas tío Gabe_ le replico con mucha calma y segura de si misma_ Lo que ocurre es que no lo habéis buscado en los lugares correctos. Yo sé donde esta. Sé quien es_ dijo seria pero con una sonrisilla de soberbia dibujándose en su pecoso rostro_ esa es nuestra ventaja. Por fin podremos darle en los morros al hijo de puta de Metatrón.

Sin duda era hija de Dean y Cas, pensaron los dos castaños mientras miraban discutir a los dos adolescentes. La cuestión ahora era como iban a hacerlo para contárselo a Dean y a Cas sin que a estos les diese algo o pusiesen el grito en el cielo.

_ ¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué hay un cuchillo clavado en el techo de la cocina? Eso ayer por la tarde no estaba_ pregunto Matt confuso. Sam lo miro igual de confundido para luego mirar como huían, porque esa era la palabra correcta para lo que estaban haciendo Gabriel y Valerie en esos momentos, escaleras abajo.

_Ahí tienes tu respuesta_ le respondió acercándose a él.

_En serio ¿Qué le has visto a papá para que estéis juntos? Porque yo no lo entiendo_ le pregunto. Sam solo atino a encogerse de hombros sin saber bien que responder. El chico suspiro resignado. Nunca tendría respuesta a su pregunta.

Los dos castaños siguieron poco después a los otros dos con mucha mas tranquilidad y charlando. Sam aun le resultaba extraño saber que Matt era hijo suyo y de Gabriel, pero sin embargo le hacia feliz saber que iba a poder formar una familia, como lo estaba haciendo su hermano a su modo, muy a su modo. Cuando llegaron a la cocina vieron como los dos rubios se peleaban por lo poco que quedaba de la tarta mientras que Gabriel miraba curioso a su pequeña sobrina y hablaba con Castiel. También estaban allí Crowley y Kevin viendo lo que parecía ser la batalla épica entre Dean y Valerie por el último trozo de la antes mencionada tarta, la cual acabo comiéndose Cas tras pedírsela a los otros. Impresionante. Quien iba a decir que aquellos dos cabezotas le cederían sin pensar el dulce al antiguo ángel. Al final, la pequeña rubia acabo en los brazos de su tío Sam para que el moreno pudiese desayunar con tranquilidad.

Cuando el moreno termino de desayunar observo como Dean, el cual estaba de pie, charlaba tranquilamente con los dos adolescentes que parecían estar totalmente pendientes de lo que el mayor les explicaba. Le estaba costando estas ultimas semanas entender el comportamiento que tenia el rubio para con él. Entendía que el Winchester estuviese más tiempo con él desde que tenían a Val pero no el resto de cosas que ahora hacia el rubio. Se sentía confuso al no saber como interpretar lo que él creía que eran señales de que su antiguo protegido le estaba tirando los tejos o por lo menos estaba interesado en él; aunque esos pensamientos los desechaba al pensar que le rubio era hetero y él las estaba mal interpretando. Realmente estaba confuso pero tenía una cosa bien clara dentro de aquel caos de sentimientos y emociones, amaba a ese hombre. No sabia desde hacia cuanto, quizá desde siempre, pero de eso si estaba tan seguro como lo estaba de que quería con todo su corazón a su pequeña Valerie. Sonrió al ver como Gabriel hablaba con su hija como si la niña fuera a contestarle, aunque siendo un ángel su hermano podía entenderla. Se sentía feliz por Sam y Gabriel, por fin después de mucho tiempo y sufrimiento podían estar juntos como se merecían. Hecho un vistazo más a la cocina. Estaban todos, una extraña familia pero no la cambiaria por nada del mundo ni si quiera por su gracia. Miro al techo y vio un cuchillo clavado en él ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Quizá llego allí durante la pelea que tuvo la rubia con Gabriel esa madrugada.

Tras el desayuno en familia, Kevin volvió a la traducción de la tabla, Crowley se marcho a la biblioteca junto a la rubia adolescente, Sam le devolvió a Cas su pequeña y se marcho para charlar con Gabriel y Matt dejándolos solos a Dean y a él, con la pequeña en sus brazos a punto de dormirse. De pronto, vio como el cazador lo miraba y se rascaba la nuca nervioso como si no supiese como decirle lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

_ ¿Qué ocurre Dean?_ pregunto ladeando la cabeza confuso.

_ Yo…_ ¿Cómo iba a decirle que él era lo que le ocurría? Estaba cada vez mas frustrado consigo mismo por ser incapaz de decirle lo que sentía y comérselo a besos como deseaba en esos momentos_ Tengo un regalo para ti_ dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas_ Ahora te lo…

_Espera voy contigo. Voy a dejar a Val en la cuna para que duerma un poco más. Parece que ya le ha hecho efecto los medicamentos que nos dio el medico para la infección_ le dijo levantándose con cuidado para no despertar a la criatura y acercarse al cazador.

Los dos salieron de la cocina en silencio, uno de esos silencios agradables de los que pocas veces disfrutaban a solas. Cuando llegaron a la habitación del moreno, el hombre dejo a su niña en la cuna para que durmiese a gusto y que nadie la molestase. Tras eso, fueron a la habitación del rubio, este le hizo esperar en al puerta mientras el Winchester buscaba el antes mencionado regalo. Cuando lo encontró, salió de la habitación y se lo entrego algo avergonzado. Castiel estaba realmente sorprendido de que Dean le hubiese hecho un regalo, cuando a él ya solo con estar allí junto a él y su pequeña era suficiente regalo. Abrió con cuidado el pequeño paquete. Miro sorprendido y feliz al hombre que estaba frente a él sin poder creer que él se hubiese acordado de que le gustaban los Beatles y Lana del Rey. Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras se resistía a besarlo a pesar de las ganas que tenia.

_Feliz navidad_ murmuro avergonzado y sin saber bien que hacer en ese momento.

_Gracias_ sonrió_ Pero yo no tengo nada que regalarte_ le dijo apenado al darse cuenta de ese detalle_ Lo siento_ se disculpo bajando la mirada con un nudo en la garganta.

_Me basta con saber que te ha gustado_ sonrió intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Le bastaba verlo feliz. Cas lo miro sorprendido y decidió que le daría algo especial a Dean lo más pronto posible.

Mientras tanto, en una esquina del pasillo estaban los tres castaños mirándoles, mejor dicho, espiándolos para ver si por fin de una maldita vez se confesaban lo que sentían. Sam parecía harto y aburrido de que se quedasen en silencio mirándose a los ojos como solían hacer cada dos por tres cuando estaban juntos. Gabriel sonreía traviesamente planeando como hacerlo para conseguir que se besasen sin que se notase su "pequeño" empujoncito. Y Matt solo los miraba a todos divertido al saber como se iba a desarrollar todo y lo involucrado que estaría su padre humano. Sabia perfectamente que este no era el momento; que lo que ellos, lo que todos esperaban ocurriría dentro de unos cuantos días si todo salía como debía ser o eso esperaba él.

De pronto, un gran ruido proveniente de la biblioteca los alerto a todos. Sabían que allí solo se encontraban Crowley y Valerie, seguramente leyendo, por eso se alarmaron del estruendo. Los cinco se encontraron en el pasillo y se dirigieron con rapidez a la biblioteca. Cuando llegaron se encontraron a Crowley cerca de la puerta con un ataque de ansiedad y a Valerie discutiendo con un chico un poco más alto que ella, de cabello castaño oscuro y con un ojo azul y el otro verde. El joven no parecía mucho mayor que ella. Ambos estaban bastante enfadados y poco a poco iban alzando cada vez más la voz. El único que supo como reaccionar fue Matt, el cual puso cara de conocer de sobra aquel tipo de peleas. Se acercó hasta ellos y los separo con facilidad.

_ ¿Cómo has llegado aquí, Henry?_ le pregunto el castaño bastante serio.

_He tenido una ayudita_ le respondió casi en un gruñido_ Ahora mismo nos volvemos a casa los tres_ les ordeno.

_No_ le replicó la rubia alterada acercándose a él_ Escúchame bien, enano. No nos vamos. No me voy a ir ahora que puedo cambiar las cosas_ le dijo golpeándole en el pecho con el dedo repetidas veces_ Por una maldita vez vas a hacerme caso. Soy tu hermana mayor ¿Me escuchas? ¿O es que de darle tanto a la batería te ha dejado sordo?

El chico la miro lleno de rabia. Ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta que había mas gente allí aparte de Matt, que los había vuelto a separar para evitar que llegasen a las manos, como mas de una vez había ocurrido con anterioridad.

_Papá lo sabe. Lo sabe todo_ le dijo mas calmadamente pero sin dejar de estar enfadado. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y empalideció, luego frunció el ceño_ No se lo dijeron los tíos, él lo sabia mucho antes que ellos. Sabes como es papá.

_Lo sé y si él lo sabia y no me dijo nada es por algo_ le replico alejándose de ellos y acercándose al ex demonio que todavía estaba en el suelo con el ataque de ansiedad_ Por una puta vez confía en mi. Volveremos cuando todo este solucionado_ levanto como pudo al otro hombre y se lo llevo a la cocina para prepararle una tila.

Los dos adolescentes se quedaron mirando por donde se había marchado la rubia con el hombre y se dieron cuenta de que habían tenido publico todo ese tiempo, por lo menos Matt lo sabia pero Henry no. Así que, cuando el castaño mas bajo vio a los cuatro hombres que allí había parados en la puerta mirándolos con cara de circunstancias, bufo mosqueado intentando que no se le saltasen las lagrimas de felicidad al ver a Castiel. Matt lo noto y le revolvió el cabello mientras reía levemente mucho mas tranquilo. Sabía que no tardarían mucho en hacer las paces aquellos dos cabezotas, como también sabia que Henry había cambiado de opinión en cuanto vio al antiguo ángel. El castaño miro a los adultos allí presentes y supo que era el momento de las explicaciones incomodas, sobre todo si su primo pequeño se le ocurría irse de la lengua. Miro a Gabriel pidiendo algo de ayuda poniendo ojos de cachorrillo abandonado, y este lo miro resignado al no poder ser capaz de decirle que no a esa mirada tan verde como la de su pareja. Le dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza para que el chico entendiera que iba a ayudarlo. Sam, que no era tonto, se dio cuenta del cruce de miradas entre su pareja y Matt y entendió que ocurría allí.

_Dean_ lo llamo su hermano_ ¿Al final fuiste a aquella tienda a comprar la cajita de música que me comentaste?_ le pregunto antes de que el rubio interrogara al recién llegado. El mayor lo miro y negó con la cabeza_ ¿Y por qué no vas con Cas? Así se la enseñas y se la compráis a Val_ Tanto Gabriel y Matt lo miraron sorprendidos.

_Pero…_ el rubio quería saber quien era ese chico.

_No te preocupes. Nosotros nos encargaremos de él y cuidamos a de la pequeña_ le corto animándolo a salir del bunker a solas con Cas como si fuera una cita.

_tomaos un descanso y dejad que tío Sam y yo nos encarguemos de todo_ comento echándole una mano a su Sammy. Esperaba que los argumentos del castaño bastasen para convencer al rubio idiota.

_Claro_ contesto Cas por el rubio_ Ahora os traeré a Val. Tenéis que dejarla dormir en el moisés que hay aquí y darle a la hora de la comida un par de gotas del medicamento que ahora os daré. Se hay algún problema, llamadnos_ dijo dándoles instrucciones de como cuidarla, sobre todo a su hermano.

El moreno se marcho unos instantes para volver con su hija en brazos para luego pasársela con mimo y cuidado a Sam. El único que vio la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Henry al ver al bebé fue Dean, el cual se quedo pensando en el porqué de aquella expresión en el recién llegado. Tras eso, Dean y Cas se marcharon a dar una vuelta y comprar la mencionada cajita de música para Valerie. Por lo que dejaron solos a los otros cuatro en la biblioteca. Sam dejo a su sobrina en el moisés para que siguiese durmiendo y se sentó en una silla para charlar con Henry. Los otros tres hombres también tomaron asiento junto a él.

_ Tu debes ser Rick ¿No?_ le pregunto curioso Sam. El joven asintió no muy seguro de como reaccionar al estar frente a su tío Sam pero mucho mas joven que hacia a penas unos minutos para él_ De buena te has librado. Ya debes saber como es un interrogatorio con Dean ¿Verdad?

_ Sí ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ pregunto confuso. No entendía porqué estaba teniendo esa conversación con sus tíos y no con sus padres_ Debería estar hablando con mis padres ahora.

_Lo siento primito pero aquí los únicos que saben quienes somos en realidad son mis padres. Ni tío Dean ni tío Cas saben nada_ le contesto_ Por eso, como quien no quiere la cosa, los hemos echado durante unas horas.

_Vaya_ murmuro con el ceño fruncido como era su costumbre_ Os descubristeis vosotros solitos, mejor dicho tu solito ¿Verdad, melenas?

_Sí_ respondió Matt poniendo la misma cara de perra que ponía su padre a veces_ Y no me llames melenas, Bowie.

_Mas quisieras_ dijo con una sonrisilla_ Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?_ le pregunto a los dos adultos.

_Por el momento disimularemos_ respondió el cazador pero luego fue interrumpido por su pequeña sobrina que hacia ruidos de estar molesta con algo_ Esperad un momento_ Se levanto de la silla y se acercó al moisés a ver que le ocurría a la rubia. Le hecho un vistazo y vio que le faltaba el chupete. La cogió en brazos_ Ahora vuelvo_ les dijo mientras salía de la biblioteca rumbo a la cocina.

El castaño caminó rumbo a la cocina con la pequeña en brazos pensando en cuanto tiempo podrían mantener el secreto frente a Dean y Cas. El Winchester sabia que ni el moreno ni su hermano eran tontos y acabarían descubriéndolos tarde o temprano. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era cuanto tardarían y como se lo tomarían. En cuanto llego a la cocina vio a la adolescente charlando con, un mas tranquilo, Crowley. Sonrió. Le paso al ex demonio con mucho cuidado a la pequeña y busco al chupete. Cuando lo encontró se lo puso a su pequeña sobrina y se marcho pensativo de allí sin la niña. Los otros dos se quedaron confusos y con caras de circunstancias.

_ ¿Se acaba de olvidar de ella?_ pregunto Crowley levantando a la niña y mirándola. La pequeña hizo gorgoritos feliz de verlo.

_ Parece que sí, pero no me extraña_ rio divertida_ Trae, la cogeré yo mientras te terminas la tila_ el moreno le paso a la criatura. La rubia sonrió a la niña que no era otra que si misma. Lo único que esperaba es que no explotara el universo por crear una paradoja al estar sosteniendo a la versión mas joven de ella misma_ Le voy a leer el futuro_ dijo con voz cantarina como si fuera un juego_ ¿Qué te parece?_ le pregunto.

_Adelante. Tengo curiosidad por saberlo_ le respondió dando su opinión.

_Pues allá vamos_ Sonrió un poco mas_ Veamos… Tienes unos padres geniales y también unos tíos maravillosos_ le dijo a la niña y luego miro a Crowley para que entendiera que también se estaba refiriendo a él_ Tendrás un hermanito y también primos. Seguirás viviendo aquí. Cuando vayas al colegio acabaran adelantándote varios cursos porque serás, mejor dicho, eres muy lista. Harás ballet, luego iras al coro del colegio, después al club de ciencias y al final al club de astronomía y a mecánica. Eso ya será en el instituto. Allí no te adelantaran cursos. No te preocupes por la gente que encuentres allí casi todos son tontos, sin embargo harás amigos. Iras a la universidad en California como luego hará tu primo. Te enamoraras pero no serás correspondida. Él es imposible para ti_ dijo con tristeza pero con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus azules ojos_ Te meterás en el negocio familiar para pagarte la carrera de ingeniera aeroespacial y si puedes serás astronauta, pero esto ultimo no lo veo muy claro_ rio y la niña movió sus brazos alegre_ Serás, eres única en el universo. Recuérdalo siempre. Eso te hace sorprendente. Valerie Mary Winchester eres impresionante.

_Muy cierto_ dijo de pronto Gabriel desde la puerta. Llevaba allí desde hacia un buen rato pero no había querido interrumpir a la rubia. Se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a Crowley después de coger a la niña_ Supongo que hay partes que te has saltado como por ejemplo lo que realmente eres. Seguro que él lo sabe_ dijo mirando al moreno_ y Kevin lo intuye a pesar de lo confuso que parece. ¡Oh! También te has saltado que estas enferma pero supongo que le has contado la versión mejorada si todo sale bien ¿Me equivoco?_ le dijo seriamente.

_No. No te equivocas tío Gabe_ dijo bajando la mirada hasta posarla en la mesa. El arcángel rio divertido y ella lo miro confuso.

_ Si que te pareces a Cassie_ sonrió divertido_ Confió en que lo harás. No me gustaría que esa lectura del futuro cambiase_ le sonrió dándole su apoyo.

Tras aquella pequeña conversación, por la cocina apareció Sam buscando a Gabriel y a la niña. El castaño se quedo con ellos charlando y al cabo de un rato comenzó a hacer la comida con la ayuda de la adolescente. Los que por allí no aparecieron fueron Matt y Rick, y mucho menos Kevin. Casi a la hora de comer aparecieron por la cocina los tres adolescentes hablando sobre que tenían que esperar un par de días. Sam le dio el biberón a la pequeña, luego le dio la medicina y la dejo en el moisés que había en la biblioteca para ir a comer con el resto de habitantes del bunker. A media tarde llegaron Dean y Cas y se sorprendieron de ver a los cuatro adolescentes junto a Crowley jugando a las cartas tranquilamente mientras Sam leía y Gabriel jugaba con la niña a hacerle cosquillas. Ninguno se lo podía creer. Lo que ellos no sabían es que el arcángel había amenazado a los otros cinco con dejarlos a todos en el "puto Polo Norte para que se congelasen el trasero", palabras textuales del castaño, si no dejaban de hacer ruido y seguían sin dejar descansar a la pequeña de la casa. Tras eso, Henry se presento más calmadamente a los otros dos hombres sin decirles que era su propio hijo venido del futuro. Los dos días siguientes dentro del bunker fueron todo paz y tranquilidad en el lenguaje Winchester. Kevin, Crowley y Valerie discutiendo; Matt corriendo detrás de su prima para curarle la brecha; la chica gritando cada vez que entraba en el baño para ducharse y encontrarse a su primo allí tal cual vino al mundo (cosa que era habitual en ellos a cada cual mas despistado que el otro); Gabriel gastándole alguna bromilla sin importancia a Henry tras descubrir que le chico tenia menos paciencia que sus padres juntos; y Dean gritando "iros a vuestra puta habitación a follar" cada vez que pillaba a su hermano y al arcángel enrollándose en casi cualquier superficie plana, daba igual si era dura o mullida, que estuviese a su alcance. Lo normal.

Por ese mismo motivo, nadie esperaba que el viernes noche mientras Cas, Valerie y Rick; bueno lo que se dice ayudar el chico lo único que hacia era improvisar una batería con las ollas y los cubiertos en vez de ayudarlos a hacer la cena; apareciese Balthazar en la puerta de la cocina. Cas al verlo empalideció al pensar que el ángel se vengaría de él por asesinarlo hacia un par de años, por lo que busco rápidamente el cuchillo mas grande, fuerte y afilado que tenia para defenderse y defender a los adolescentes que estaban allí con él. Valerie se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello mientras intentaba que no se le cayese de las manos el pan. Y Rick estaba la mar de tranquilo como si toda aquella tensión que se palpaban en el ambiente no fuera con él. El ángel los miro curioso sin intención de moverse de la única salida que tenía la habitación. ¿Qué demonios hacia un cuchillo clavado en el techo? Parecía que el mono sin pelo llevaba razón cuando se le encontró en la sala de reuniones hacia unos minutos atrás. Le parecía increíble que hubiese vuelto a la vida pero mas increíble le parecía que Castiel fuese ahora humano. Lo miro curioso al ver que el moreno estaba a la defensiva esperando que él lo atacase. Estuvo a punto de reírse pero se contuvo, no quería que lo apuñalara otra vez Cas. Miro al adolescente que estaba en la mesa con cierta confusión ¿Desde cuando Cas y el mono sin pelo tenían un hijo adolescente? Entendía lo de la bebé pero aquel chico no ¿Cómo cojones había crecido tan rápido? No hacia tanto tiempo que había estado muerto. Por ultimo, miro a la rubia adolescente que estaba tras Castiel. Le pareció adorable con ese enorme sonrojo en su pecoso rostro. Hacia juego con aquellos bonitos ojos azules.

_ ¡Oh!_ exclamo en un susurro mirándola como si acabase de descubrir el mismísimo Dorado.

Ninguno de los dos rubios se dio cuenta cuando llegaron allí Dean junto a Sam y Gabriel para evitar cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento entre Castiel y Balthazar. El cazador y el arcángel lo habían encontrado casi media hora antes en la sala de reuniones y lo habían puesto al día justamente para evitarse mal entendidos como el que estaba ocurriendo o eso parecía cuando llegaron a la puerta de la cocina; pero en vez de eso se encontraron al ángel y a la chica mirándose fijamente. Lo primero que pensaron los dos castaños fue un gran "Oh no. Estos también, no" ¿Qué tenían los Winchester con los ángeles? Se pregunto Gabriel atónito pero no por ello menos divertido. Se alegraba de estar con su Samzila pero aquello ya comenzaba a parecer raro de cojones. Rick había desconectado del mundo exterior en cuanto los vio mirarse intensamente. Los únicos que parecían algo incomodos con aquello eran Dean y Cas que no sabían como reaccionas hasta que Sam se aclaró la garganta aposta como solía hacer cuando lo hacían Cas y su hermano. Tanto Valerie como Balthazar desviaron la mirada incomodos como si hubiesen hecho algo malo y reprobable. Aquello prometía ser interesante.

Lo que ninguno de los habitantes del bunker sabia, o intuía, era que el juego había comenzado y ellos estaban dentro de él tanto como Metatrón. Este último, que actualmente residía solo en Cielo, había comenzado la búsqueda, por todo el globo, de la tabla de los humanos. A mediados de noviembre había aparecido por fin la maldita tabla y con ella la presencia, de nuevo, de Dios en la tierra. Ahora solo hacia falta encontrarlos a ambos, para quedarse con la tabla y acabar con el Dios tan descuidado e irresponsable que habían tenido como padre.


	7. Chapter 7

**N/a: **_Hola a todos de nuevo una semana mas. Lo siento mucho, por dejaros sin capitulo la semana pasada. Mi cabeza no quería colaborar y el capitulo ha salido a cuenta gotas. Ya casi estamos llegando a la mitad del fic. ¡Wow! Nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos con este fic. Muchas gracias a todos. Bien hasta ahora no lo he mencionado pero casi todos los títulos de los capítulos son títulos de canciones, incluso el de este. Lo siento se me olvido decirlo en el primer capitulo. Por cierto, ¿Que os parece la pareja que hacen Balthy y Val? Sé que algunos ya me han dicho lo que les parece y me he sorprendido por como lo han aceptado. Todos sabemos que a Balthy en un fic es casi imposible emparejarlo cuando hay Sabriel de por medio y este ángel necesitaba alguien a su medida y apareció de casualidad Valerie. A mi me gustan, los encuentro adorables. Como siempre quiero agradecer los reviews a Cas, Araceli, Nessa (de mi Team Free Will), GreenEyesSpn, Kayriu, BGQueen. Además de a todos los que siguen el fic y no suelen comentar (tranquilos no muerdo, no tengáis miedo a hacer preguntas si tenéis alguna duda). Que lo disfrutéis._

**Capitulo 7- Irreversible**

Dejo los dos cubos de agua y uno lleno de productos de limpieza en el suelo de lo que parecía ser un observatorio astronómico en desuso parecido al que tenían en la biblioteca pero mucho mas grande ¿Cuántas sorpresas mas tenia escondidas el bunker? Se pregunto Dean al entrar en la sala junto a Balthazar. El ángel rubio no parecía estar muy a gusto ayudándolo a limpiar el bunker y menos de estar con él como equipo. Dean tenía claro que si no hubiese sido por Sam y Gabriel el ángel hubiese hecho con Valerie para limpiar. Así que, así habían quedado todos: Cas, Valerie y Matt en el segundo piso con Kevin y Gabe; y ellos junto a Sam, Crowley y Rick en el ultimo. Su pequeña estaba durmiendo abajo en la habitación de Cas con varios comunicadores cerca por si pasaba algo y ellos tenían uno cada uno para enterarse de todo. Se alegraba de que la niña durmiese como un tronco después del desayuno por lo que no se había podido enterar de la que estaban formando moviendo muebles y limpiando durante toda la mañana. Miro de nuevo al ángel y rio entre dientes. Por lo menos él no era el único que no estaba a gusto con aquello. Cogió una de las escobas que llevaba Balthazar entre sus brazos.

_ No pongas esa cara de estar comiendo limón y ayuda_ le dijo mientras barría_ Esto es lo ultimo que nos queda por hacer.

El ángel bufo claramente molesto pero se puso también a limpiar. No tenía sentido pelearse con el mono sin pelo cuando estaba claro que estaban en las mismas condiciones. Miro a Dean que parecía estar concentrado en barrer como si no hubiese mañana. Sonrió con algo de malicia.

_ ¿Se lo has dicho ya a Cassie?_ le pregunto con curiosidad y esperando que el humano negase sus evidentes sentimientos hacia al moreno.

_No_ respondió_ Iba a hacerlo pero Sam me interrumpió_ explicó sin muchas ganas y dándole la espalda. No iba a darle la oportunidad a ese emplumado que se riese de él_ Además puede que no se lo diga. Cas esta enamorado de otra persona_ La sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro del ángel se borro de golpe. Aquello último no se lo esperaba.

_Lo… siento_ dijo no muy seguro de que decir en realidad. Dean lo miro bastante confuso. El cazador esperaba que el otro se burlase_ Vamos a terminar con esto_ dijo cambiando de tema y poniéndose a limpiar con rapidez.

Esa conversación había sido rara e incomoda como mínimo pensaron los dos rubios mientras seguían limpiando aquella enorme habitación. Cuando ya llevaban más de la mitad de la habitación limpia, el cazador escucho un par de gemidos de placer, que venían de alguna parte del bunker. Busco con la mirada a Balthazar y lo encontró limpiando los ventanales desde fuera. Otro gemido más. Su hermano y el ángel, que tenia por pareja, no parecían tener ninguna decencia ni vergüenza. Dejo la escoba en el suelo y fue a buscarlos. A Sam lo encontró limpiando y charlando con Crowley y Rick. Otro gemido. Si no eran Gabriel y Sam ¿Quiénes eran? Bajo al segundo piso. Allí se escuchaban claramente y mucho mas fuerte. Diviso por el rabillo por el rabillo del ojo al arcángel y al profeta quitando telarañas de las esquinas del pasillo ¿Cas? Se acercó corriendo hasta la habitación de donde provenían los escandalosos gemidos. Se mentalizo que tenia que mantener el control sin importar como los encontrara. Abrió la puerta y abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo que le esperaba allí. Cas y Valerie miraban, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, una antigua película porno gay en blanco y negro. Miro hacia el proyector y vio a Matt abochornado e intentando parar la película.

_ ¿Estáis viendo porno gay?_ grito con un fuerte sonrojo en la cara. Lo único que no se esperaba era aquello.

_ ¿Porno gay?_ pregunto Gabriel apareciendo tras al cazador intentando mirar la película_ ¡Hey Matt!_ saludo al chico.

_ ¿Qué hacéis viendo porno gay?_ pregunto Sam acercándose a ellos junto con Rick y Crowley.

_Vaya. Pues sí que es porno gay_ dijo con entusiasmo el adolescente de ojos bicolor mientras se escabullía entre los mayores y se acercaba a su hermana y a Cas_ Puede que sea de mitad de los años 30_ comento.

_Eso pensaba yo por el estilo de la ropa ¿Qué opinas?_ le pregunto como si comentara un partido de futbol.

_No esta mal, teniendo en cuenta las poquísimas películas que se hacían de este tipo y lo malas que eran_ le explico.

_ ¿En serio?_ le pregunto Cas con interés. El chico asintió_ Matt dijo que era un chequeo medico antes de ponerla.

_ ¡Porque pensaba que no era una porno! ¡Joder! ¿Cómo se quita esto?_ grito abochornado.

_Tampoco es para tanto, bizcochito_ le comento la rubia mirándolo de reojo.

Aquello era lo más bizarro que habían vivido Sam y Dean Winchester en mucho tiempo sin contar el oso depresivo y suicida. Gabriel y Crowley se habían puesto a charlar tras curiosear un rato. Sam se había acercado a Matt para ayudarlo a parar el proyector. Valerie los miraba entretenida para luego mirar la peli como si viera llover. Cas y Henry hablaban y comentaban la película mientras la veían. Y Dean, pobrecillo. El todavía seguía en shock pensando que qué demonios hacia allí esa maldita cinta. Un carraspeo les llamo a todos la atención haciendo que mirasen hacia el mismo punto. Hay estaba Balthazar con la bebé en brazos y un comunicador en la mano que no sostenía a la niña. Tano Dean como Cas se acercaron a ellos de inmediato preocupados.

_La he escuchado lloriquear por el comunicador antes de que el trasto se apagase_ Les dijo mirando con curiosidad y algo de diversión a la criatura que quería coger con sus manitas su barba de tres días_ Por cierto, le gustan las cosas amarillentas por lo que he notado_ menciono mientras señalaba con la mano que llevaba el comunicador su cabello revuelto.

_ ¿Esta bien?_ pregunto preocupado Cas mientras la cogía y la examinaba para quedarse tranquilo.

_Me parece que tiene hambre_ dijo Dean al fin al reconocer el tipo de sollozos que emitía la pequeña_ Ya tiene que ser la hora de la comida.

_Por fin una pausa para comer_ Exclamo Kevin mientras se acercaba a ellos.

_Yo me quedare aquí curioseando_ dijo Gabriel de pronto_ Con Balthy_ dijo mirándolo fijamente dándole a entender que no tenia forma de negarse al otro ángel.

_Pero…_ fue a replicar Sam per Gabe lo corto con un beso en los labios_ ¿Vendrás después?

_Claro Sammy_ le sonrió para que el más alto se quedase tranquilo.

El castaño le sonrió con cariño y se marcho junto al resto de habitantes del bunker para comer y luego seguir limpiando lo que quedaba de tarde. Mientras los dos ángeles se metieron en la habitación donde se había estado proyectando la película. Se pusieron a inspeccionar al lugar, el cual parecía un almacén repleto de cosas y latas de películas antiguas. Balthazar miraba de vez en cuando al arcángel intentando averiguar las intenciones del castaño. Desde que había vuelto a la vida hacia dos días, Gabriel no había dejado de mirarlo como si intentase averiguar sus intenciones. A decir verdad, sus inexistentes intenciones, si no se trataban de la adolescente. Le gustaba la chica de una manera especial y esperaba que ella sintiese lo mismo por él. Al final, había acabado como Cassie y Gabriel.

_Te gusta Valerie y no me refiero a la niña pequeña_ afirmo Gabriel de pronto. Directo y sin anestesia. Balthazar lo miro algo sorprendido_ Eres más evidente que Cassie con el idiota de Dean-o.

_Puede. ¿Y qué? Tu estas con Sam_ respondió poniéndose a la defensiva.

_Nada. Solo te recuerdo que es hija de Dean y nuestro Cassie_ le recordó como advertencia_ No querrás acabar con las plumas chamuscadas cuando se enteren de que es su hija ¿verdad?

_No pero no creo que me las chamusquen al paso que van. Por lo que sé, Dean no se lo piensa decir a Cassie porque cree que Cassie esta enamorado de otra persona_ le comento. Gabriel lo miro algo sorprendido pero luego sonrió traviesamente._ ¿Alguna idea?

_Sí_ sonrió.

Los dos ángeles se miraron y sonrieron cómplices, iban a ayudar a su Cassie con el idiota de Dean aunque en el proceso jodiesen al pobre cazador que no sabia lo que se le venia encima.

Esa tarde por fin terminaron de limpiar el bunker y habilitaron unas habitaciones, que encontraron en desuso mientras limpiaban, para el ángel rubio, Charlie y Garth, los cuales vendrían para fin de año como habían acordado con Sam cuando este los llamo a la hora de la comida. El bunker parecía un remanso de paz y tranquilidad durante el resto del día, ya que, sus habitantes, o por lo menos la mayoría, estaban agotados de tanto mover cajas, muebles y trastos de un lado a otro. Ni si quiera los mas jóvenes tenían fuerzas para molestarse y picarse entre ellos. Por la noche, en vez de cocinar como llevaban haciendo todo ese tiempo, Sam y Dean se marcharon a comprar pizzas para cenar todos. Ciertamente ninguno tenia ganas de cocinar esa noche si no era para preparar el biberón para la benjamina del bunker. Ya de madrugada, Cas se levanto de la cama para ir a la cocina y tomar un buen vaso de agua. Allí se encontró con la chica rubia mas pálida de lo habitual, temblorosa, con los ojos rojizos como si hubiese estado llorando, con un taza de humeante y caliente te en entre las manos y sentada en una de las sillas mirando a la nada. El hombre la miro preocupado. No se hubiera imaginado encontrar a la chica en ese estado. Se lleno un vaso de agua y se sentó frente a ella. Iba a tener una charla con ella.

_ ¿Valerie? _ pregunto con precaución. No quería que la chica lo atacara como hizo con Gabriel_ ¿Te encuentras bien?

_…No_ contesto casi en un susurro con la voz algo rota de haber estado llorando_ No estoy bien_ admitió apretando con fuerza contra la taza un pañuelo desechable hecho una pelota, mientras bajaba su mirada hasta posarla sobre la superficie de la mesa y negarse a mirar al hombre.

_ ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?_ pregunto preocupado. Le preocupaba sinceramente aquella chica. Algo dentro suya le decía que entre ellos existía un algo, un no sé que, que los emparentaba.

_...No_ contesto mientras pensaba: "Ojala fueses humano para siempre. Así no morirías"_ No puedes hacer nada. Es irreversible. Gracias_ sonrió mirándole por fin a los ojos. Entendía porque su padre se había enamorado del hombre frente a ella. Bebió un buen sorbo de su tila y apretó un poco mas fuerte el pañuelo lleno de su propia sangre_ Cas ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

_Claro_ respondió con inocencia.

_ ¿Te gusta Dean?_ pregunto mientras veía como se sonrojaba como una colegiala el moreno.

_ Sí.

_Deberías lanzarte a por él_ dijo mas animada_ No vaya a ser que alguien te lo quite_ le pico.

_ ¿tu crees?_ pregunto dudando de si la chica estaba bromeando o no.

_ Sí. Absolutamente_ dijo convencida_ Haríais una bonita pareja.

_ ¿Cómo tu lo harías con Balthazar?_ pregunto mordaz; algo que se le había pegado de Dean. Ahora era el turno de la joven para sonrojarse hasta la raíz del cabello y negar con la cabeza como si estuviera en un concierto de Iron Maiden. El moreno rio suavemente ante aquello_ Inténtalo_ le propuso.

_Antes se estrenara la tercera temporada de Sherlock. Ni de coña_ se negó en rotundo la adolescente.

_Valerie_ la nombro con un tono de advertencia de que no iba de broma.

_Cas_ dijo en respuesta en el mismo tono.

_Me alegro que sepáis nombraros entre vosotros pero… ¿Qué coño hacéis a estas horas despiertos?_ pregunto Dean desde la puerta de la cocina con una cara de recién despierto que no se la quitaba nadie_ Son las cuatro de la madrugada.

Los otros dos lo miraron sorprendidos y nerviosos, sobre todo Castiel ya que no sabía si el cazador habría escuchado toda la conversación. La chica se levanto rápidamente de la silla para dejar la taza a medio beber en el fregadero. No era la primera vez que tenia una charla con su padre sobre sentimientos y esas cosas y siempre, siempre, solían ser muy incomodas. Ninguno de los dos era especialista en abrirse hacia el resto. Así que, lo mejor era salir de allí como alma que llevaba un perro del infierno. Los dos hombres la miraron curiosos al ver su comportamiento.

_Nos hemos encontrado por casualidad y nos hemos puesto a charlar un rato. Nada importante_ dijo de carrerilla_ Hasta mañana_ se despidió antes de salir huyendo de la cocina.

Ninguno se esperaba aquella repentina salida como si fuese un conejito asustado, pero dejaron de darle importancia al ver el olvidado pañuelo bañado en sangre. Dean al verlo miro la taza y vio que esta también tenia manchas de sangre en el borde interior. Miro a Castiel con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación que se había instalado en su cuerpo. El moreno le devolvió la mirada de la misma manera. Iban a tener que hablar seriamente con la chica sobre su enfermedad.

Al día siguiente, Sam, milagrosamente y tras muchas amenazas por parte de su hermano, había conseguido que el rubio le dejase el coche para hacer las compras para los siguientes días. Solo faltaba un día para fin de año y no quería hacer las compras a base de tirarse de los pelos con la primera mujer que se cruzara con él en el supermercado por un trozo de carne. Se llevó a los tres Winchester adolescentes con él para que dejasen de dar por culo al profeta y, de paso, al resto de habitantes del bunker. Aun le costaba contener la risa al recordar la cara que se les había quedado al Valerie y a Matt cuando Cas les cortó la radio esa mañana. No era recomendable tocarle las pelotas a Castiel recién despierto al igual que a Henry, que los miraba como si quisiese matarlos muy lentamente. No se podía decir que Henry no era hijo de Cas y de su hermano. Cuando llegaron al supermercado cogieron dos cestas con ruedas ya que tampoco tenían pensado comprar cosas innecesarias. Pero todo se trunco al darse cuenta que los dos mayores había desaparecido hacia tiempo de su vista y solo estaba con él el moreno, el cual parecía bastante tranquilo con la situación. Al verlo así, el mas alto pensó que no pasaría nada malo al dejarlos solos. Ya eran mayores para estar vigilándolos como si fueran niños. Que equivocado estaba el pobre cazador que no sabia lo que le esperaba.

_ ¿Tu también eres cazador?_ pregunto tras llevar un buen rato charlando. Le parecía impresionante lo calmado que era el muchacho.

_No. No me veo matando monstruos como hacéis vosotros. A papá le hace feliz la decisión que he tomado pero no le hace tanta gracia que Val este metida en el negocio familiar y no le haya dicho nada_ le explico.

_Vaya…_ dijo con un paquete de cereales en las manos.

De pronto, un "Algo" de muchos colores con ruedas paso a toda velocidad tras sus espaldas rumbo hacia la zona de las tartas y dulces.

_ ¡Wiiii! ¡A por las tartas, bizcochito!_ grito Valerie sentada dentro del carro mientras el castaño iba corriendo a toda velocidad empujándolo_ ¡Genial!

Sam se maldijo al pensar que no la liarían. Eran peor que dos niños pequeños. ¿Qué habían desayunado esos dos esa mañana para tener tanta energía? Miro a Rick y este seguía con la misma expresión pero esta vez solo se limito a chasquear la lengua y bufar con el ceño fruncido, como si ya estuviese acostumbrado a cosas como esas. El castaño le dio la lista de la compra al adolescente y salió corriendo tras los otros dos adolescentes para detenerlos mientras le rezaba a su pareja para que apareciese por allí y le echase una mano. La chica al girar una esquina con el carro se dio cuenta que el castaño los perseguía, por lo que golpeo a su primo para que acelerase.

_ ¿Qué…pasa?_ pregunto entrecortadamente.

_Tu padre. Ahora entiendo porque lo llaman alce_ rio_ Zigzaguea_ le mando al menor.

_Pues… al tuyo… lo llaman… princesa Disney… No sé… que… es… peor_ respondió molesto.

_Touché_ miro hacia adelante y grito_ ¡Para! ¡O da la vuelta! ¡Haz algo que nos estrellamos contra esa pirámide de latas de cerveza! ¡Mierda!

_ ¡No puedo!_ grito el otro_ ¡Joder!_ grito mientras cerraba los ojos esperando el impacto e intentaba frenar con los pies el cohete en el que se había convertido el carro.

Pero no llegaron a estrellarse contra la pirámide de latas ya que algo los detuvo. Los dos adolescentes entreabrieron los ojos buscando la causa que había evitado su inminente impacto y se encontraron a Gabriel sujetándolos. El arcángel no parecía estar de muy buen humor. En buena se habían metido. A pocos metros estaba Sam cogiendo aire tras la carrera por los pasillos del supermercado y con cabreo que haría temblar al mismísimo Lucifer. Los adolescentes se miraron entre ellos preocupados, estaban bien jodidos, pero lo que se habían divertido no tenía precio. Tras aquello, buscaron a Henry, el cual seguía comprando como si todo aquel lio no fuera con él. El chico quería a su familia pero a veces… se preguntaba cómo podía vivir con ellos sin volverse loco. Luego pagaron todo lo que habían cogido y volvieron al bunker mientras Sam les echaba la bronca del siglo. Ser padre y tío de tres adolescentes venidos del mismísimo futuro no era nada fácil y menos cuando dos de ellos se comportaban como niños de ocho años con hiperactividad. Cuando llegaron al bunker todo parecía ir con normalidad. Crowley parecía entretenido jugando a las damas con Balthazar, Kevin estaba ayudando a Dean a cocinar y Cas dormitaba sobre el sofá junto al moisés donde descansaba el bebé. Nada hacia presagiar lo que se avecinaba esa oscura tarde de diciembre.

Tras comer todos juntos, los adolescentes salieron a jugar con la nieve que había caído durante esos días atrás. Tenían que disfrutar de lo poco que les quedaba de tranquilidad. Balthazar salió muchas mas tarde algo frustrado. No había funcionado ninguno de los mini planes que había ideado junto a Gabriel para dejar a Cassie y a Dean solo, pero siempre que lo iban a conseguir aparecía para interrumpirlos Kevin, Crowley o Sam; con lo que al final el rubio ángel había desistido y prefirió salir fuera del bunker a ver como los jóvenes se divertían hasta que acabasen agotados. Gabriel, en cambio, se había quedado dentro. Quería hablar con Kevin sobre la tabla de los ángeles. Tenía curiosidad sobre como recuperar la gracia de su hermano menor. Dean y Crowley se pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde en la biblioteca intentando enseñarle a la niña los números y los colores, según les había explicado Cas durante la hora de la comida, sin demasiado éxito, ya que la pequeña solo movía los brazos y pataleaba feliz cuando veía el color amarillo. Así que, al final no pudieron hacer nada más que hacer reír a la criatura de ojos azules. Mientras tanto, Cas había pasado casi toda la tarde con Sam ayudándolo a preparar las habitaciones para Charlie y para Garth. El moreno se sentía nervioso ya que había decidido que como mañana era fin de año por fin se declararía al mayor de los Winchester; pero antes quería consultárselo a Sam. Sabia o por lo menos esperaba que el castaño le diese un buen consejo sobre como declararse al rubio sin que el otro saliese huyendo. Así que, cuando llegaron a la cocina se decidió a pedirle consejo.

_Sam ¿Podrías darme un consejo?_ pregunto serio.

_claro_ respondió el más alto_ ¿Sobre qué?

_Sobre Dean_ el Winchester lo miro confuso_ Quiero declararme.

_Oh. Eso es genial_ dijo sonriendo feliz por el moreno y por su hermano.

_Pero no sé cómo_ el castaño lo miro poniendo una expresión de que entendía a los que se refería el antiguo ángel_ ¿Tu cómo lo harías?

_Pues no sé…_ dijo pensativo_ Quizá con una cena romántica…No_ negó con la cabeza al pensar como era su hermano_ Dean no es de esos_ Cas lo miro serio como si esperase ordenes_ ¿Flores?_ Cas puso cara de "estas de coña"_ ¿Bombones? Se los comería y luego seria todo muy incomodo_ dijo sabiendo que el moreno pensaba lo mismo.

_ ¿Hamburguesas y tarta?_ pregunto Cas con duda_ Y luego ¿Una vuelta con el Impala?

_Buena idea Cas_ dijo sonriendo_ Nosotros podemos cuidar de Val. Además, estará entretenida con Balthazar. Le encanta las cosas amarillas y él tiene el cabello rubio, te puedes hacer una idea_ rio.

_Sí_ rio también el moreno divertido. Se había dado cuenta que la niña tenia predilección por el ángel rubio, aunque no era la única_ Y luego…

_ ¿Luego?

_Le diré…_ se lo un momento. No podía decirle tan pronto "te amo" al rubio; no sabía como reaccionaria. Así que, optaría por algo mas fácil de aceptar en todo caso_ Me gustas.

Castiel miro extrañado la cara que estaba poniendo el Winchester frente a él. Esperaba que le dijese alguna cosa, no que se pusiese pálido y mirase con los ojos abiertos como platos hacia él. si no fuera porque no había ningún peligro en el bunker, Castiel podría asegurar que en cazador estaba asustado como mínimo. Y no era para menos, maldita fuera la hora en que al rubio se le había ocurrido ir a la cocina, pensó Sam. El castaño sabía que su hermano solo habría escuchado lo último y ahora estaría confundiéndolo todo. Aquello iba a acabar como el rosario de la aurora si Dean reaccionaba de la peor manera posible, como sospechaba el más alto al ver la mirada dolida, confusa y triste que tenia en sus ojos su hermano. No era una buena señal. El moreno se giro para ver que había tras él y vio a Dean en la puerta mirándoles dolido. Ahora entendía porque Sam había reaccionado así ante lo último que había dicho. Estaba nervioso y tenso al pensar que Dean podía rechazarlo. Quizá se había equivocado, pensó sin si quiera contemplar la opción de que se había creado un malentendido.

_Vaya. Esto no me lo esperaba_ dijo con una calma que no auguraba nada bueno. Que Dean estuviese calmado era mucho peor que el peor de sus cabreos. Los otros dos hombres retrocedieron por precaución_ ¿Quién me iba a decir que había perdido antes de ni si quiera empezar? _ sonrió cínicamente riéndose de si mismo.

_Dean…_ le llamo el castaño mientras daba un paso hacia él. Quería resolverlo todo antes de que todo se fuese a la mierda_ No es lo que piensas_ intento explicarle.

Error. Aquella acción hizo saltar la chispa que faltaba para que el mayor de los Winchester desatara su ira. Se sentía herido y lleno de rabia. En dos zancadas cruzo la cocina y le dio un buen puñetazo en la cara a su hermano menor, el cual al no esperar esa acción tropezó y cayó de culo contra el frio y duro suelo. El castaño se sujetó la nariz, la cual no dejaba de sangrar, posiblemente rota o desplazada de su lugar. Sam sabía que no debía seguirle el juego, a pesar de que se estaba muriendo de ganas de devolverle el golpe al cabezo de su hermano, porque seria joder más la situación. Tras eso, se acercó con la misma rapidez a Cas. Este intento retroceder temiendo que el rubio también lo golpease, pero en vez de eso, el moreno fue arrinconado contra la encimera y luego besado.

_Se feliz, por favor_ le pidió_ Me hubiese gustado que fuese yo pero…_ Cas lo miro sorprendido al ver los ojos llenos de lagrimas contenidas del hombre frente a él_ No sabes cuanto te amo_ una lagrima rebelde rodo por la mejilla pecosa del rubio_ Se feliz Cas_ le susurro antes de besarlo de nuevo como despedida y marcharse a toda prisa de allí.


	8. Chapter 8

**N/a: **_Hola a todos una semana mas. Espero que os lo estéis pasando bien hasta ahora porque a partir de aquí la trama se complica. Comenzad a hacer una buena recolecta de pañuelos y dulces porque los vais a necesitar de aquí en adelante. Como siempre quiero agradecer a Cas, Araceli, Nessa (de mi Team Free Will), Anjiiel, GreedEyesSpn, Wanda-Marie840, BGQueen, Dani y a cuatro anónimas personas (lo siento mucho pero no contestare reviews en el mismo capitulo. No me gusta spoilear innecesariamente dando respuesta a vuestras preguntas. Lo siento mucho pero es algo que tengo muy claro) sus reviews. También a la gente que lo sigue (en serio no muerdo, podéis dejar algún review si os apetece. Siempre son bienvenidos). Espero que lo disfrutéis. También quería avisar que a partir de ahora me será mucho más complicado subir los capítulos semanalmente ya que comienzo las clases. _

**Capitulo 8- Stairway to heaven**

Tosió con fuerza mientras se apoyaba en la entrada del bunker. No tenia que haber seguido jugando con Henry y Matt en la nieve cuando comenzó a sentirse mal pero se lo estaba pasando tan bien y le quedaba tan poco tiempo. Miro con preocupación el pañuelo manchado de sangre. Cada vez estaba peor y le costaba mas disimularlo. Tenia que contarle la verdad a Dean y a Cas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para el moreno y para ella. Tosió otra vez y se apoyó con la espalda en le pared para coger algo de aire y serenarse.

_Sabia que tarde o temprano te encontraría así_ dijo Rick al entrar en el bunker.

_Rick, ahora no_ la rubia sabia que iban a acabar discutiendo y en ese momento no le apetecía nada_ No es el momento.

_Claro que es el momento_ le gruño enfadado_ Estas enferma. ¿Te crees que papá no lo sabe? ¿Qué no sabe que has dejado la medicación? ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda y esas cosas?

_Pensé que…_murmuro algo indecisa. Pensaba que había ocultado bastante bien su enfermedad antes de viajar al pasado. No tenia que haber subestimado a su padre.

_Pues te equivocaste. Papá lo sabe todo desde hace meses. Es la misma enfermedad que se llevo a pops ¿Cómo no se iba a dar cuenta? _ Le grito_ Tendríamos que estar en casa, no aquí.

_ Esta sigue siendo nuestra casa aunque no sea nuestro tiempo_ dijo molesta por el tono que estaba usando su hermano_ parece que no entiendes que lo estoy haciendo por la familia. Para que estemos todos juntos otra vez.

_Te estas muriendo_ le hecho en cara_ La que parece que no entiendes la situación eres tu.

_Sí que lo entiendo Henry. Soy consciente de que me estoy muriendo. Pero prefiero estar aquí, en vez de en una cama de hospital como le ocurrió a pops_ le grito harta ya de que le recordase que estaba apunto de palmarla_ Yo ya no tengo remedio pero ellos sí. Esta es la única oportunidad que tienen, que tenemos, para cambiar las cosas.

Los dos hermanos se miraron fijamente realmente enfadados el uno con la otra y viceversa. Ninguno parecía entender el punto del otro y no iban a dar su brazo a torcer. Eran demasiado cabezotas.

_Haz lo que quieras. Me importa una mierda si te mueres._ le grito el moreno sin pensar en lo que decía ni en las consecuencias de sus palabras.

_Gilipollas_ le dijo dolida_ Que te den.

La rubia se marcho hacia dentro del bunker con rapidez. Fue hasta la cocina; donde encontró a sus tíos charlando o mejor dicho a Sam con la camisa de cuadros llena de sangre seca calmando a Gabriel, el cual parecía que iba a matar a alguien; cogió un pack de seis cervezas, el abridor y se marcho hacia el observatorio del ultimo piso. Necesitaba unos tragos y que nadie le molestase ni la encontrase por unas cuantas horas. Cuando llego allí, sin hacer mucho ruido para que nadie la descubriese, se acercó a la parte que no se veía del telescopio desde la puerta. Se sorprendió de ver allí sentado a Dean, el cual parecía estar llorando. Se sentó a su lado, abrió un par de cervezas y le paso una. El rubio la miro sorprendido de que lo hubiese encontrado. Se limpio las lágrimas con rapidez para que la chica no pudiese comentarle ni decirle nada y acepto la bebida. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, la muchacha se adelanto.

_Este es mi escondite favorito_ le comento_ y no te preocupes por lo que pueda pensar. Si necesitas llorar, hazlo. No es la primera vez que te he visto así_ suspiro con resignación. El cazador la miro confuso_ ¿Qué haces aquí Dean?

_ ¿Y tu?_ le pregunto de vuelta.

_Me he peleado con mi hermano. Dice que le importa una mierda si me muero_ dijo aguantándose las lagrimas. No le gustaba llorar_ lo peor de todo es que me estoy muriendo como le ocurrió a pops.

_ ¿Muriendo? ¿Pops?_ pregunto aun mas confuso_ No le hagas caso a tu hermano. Seguro que lo ha dicho sin pensar.

_Siempre dices lo mismo papá_ se quejo la chica. Estaba harta de fingir delante de él que no eran familia_ Pero mi hermano es un capullo.

_ ¿Papá?_ casi grito sorprendido pero luego fue hilando cosas que no le habían ido pasando desapercibidas per que hasta ese mismo momento instante no habían cobrado sentido_ Mas te vale que me cuentes ahora mismo toda la verdad, Valerie Mary Winchester_ le exigió nervioso y esperando que de verdad fuese la misma chica que había acostado en su cuna hacia menos de media hora.

_La mayoría lo sabes. Lo que no sabes es que venimos del futuro para evitar que Metatrón envenene a pops y de paso me secuestre. Quiero evitar que pops muera. No merecéis sufrir mas después de todo lo que ya lo habéis hecho_ Terminó por decir antes de pegarle un trago largo a la cerveza.

Dean estaba sorprendido después de lo que le acababa de contar la muchacha junto a él. No le sorprendía el hecho de que hubiesen viajado al pasado, él mismo y Sam lo hicieron aunque luego no sirviese para nada. Lo que de verdad le sorprendía era lo que les había llevado hasta allí a pesar de la enfermedad. Se culpo ante el futuro que estaba viendo ante sus ojos. Su pequeña se había convertido en cazadora y era posible que Henry también lo fuese. La iba a cagar como padre. La acababa de cagar con Cas y la cagaría en el futuro.

_Lo siento_ se disculpo por los errores que cometería.

_ ¿Por qué?_ pregunto desconcertada. No entendía porque se estaba disculpando_ La que tendría que disculparse soy yo por no contártelo antes, pero no sabia como ibais a reaccionar si os lo contaba desde el principio.

_Por hacer que tu hermano y tu seáis cazadores…_ le dijo obviando lo ultimo que dijo la chica.

_ ¿Henry cazador? Ni de coña_ hizo un gesto con la mano de que se estaba equivocando_ Yo soy cazadora porque es una forma de pagarme la universidad. Además me gusta ayudar en el negocio familiar aunque nunca se lo haya contado al del futuro…Bueno… He acabado contándotelo_ bromeo.

_ ¿Vas a la universidad?_ le pregunto cada vez mas sorprendido. Aquello si que no se lo esperaba. Puede que al final no lo hiciese tan mal como padre. Eso le hacia sentir algo mejor.

_Sí. Voy al Instituto Tecnológico de California en Pasadena. Henry quiere ir a Chicago o a Nueva York para estudiar música_ Dean sonrió levemente orgulloso por conseguir algo mejor para su hija y su futuro hijo.

_Vaya…_ rio levemente aliviado_ ¿y qué estudias?_ tenia curiosidad por saber mas sobre ellos.

_Estudio ingeniería aeroespacial y astronomía. ¿A que mola?_ rio_ Siempre me ha gustado el espacio y esas cosas. Puede que de eso tengáis algo de culpa pops y tu, siempre me comprabais cosas que tuvieran relación con el espacio. Además tu siempre me has cantado "_Stairway to heaven_" para dormir_ lo último lo dijo con algo de melancolía como si recordase algo de hacia muchísimo tiempo atrás_ Supongo que también es una forma de intentar conseguir un sueño imposible.

_ ¿Un sueño imposible?

_Sí. Después de que pops muriese yo pensaba que podría construir cuando fuera mayor una escalera hasta el cielo como decía la canción para ir a verlo pero…_ le dio un trago a la bebida sin muchas ganas para bajar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta_ Me hice mayor y comprendí que eso era imposible pero no por ello deje lo que me apasionaba, la astronomía y la mecánica. Tu me enseñaste casi todo lo que se de mecánica e intentaste enseñarme lo que sabias sobre las estrellas_ sonrió feliz_ ¿Sabes una cosa? Siempre has sido un buen padre. No conozco a mucha gente de mi edad a la que sus padres lo hayan apoyado en lo que hiciera falta, excepto tío Sam y tío Gabe. Ni tampoco de que los hayan llevado de viaje por todo el país en el Impala… aun me parto de risa cada vez que me acuerdo de mi hermano con siete años vomitándole a un excursionista en la cabeza y a ti cargándonos y huyendo hacia el coche_ soltó una fuerte carcajada_ O cuando vinimos a casa después de las clases llenos de golpes…

_ ¿Llenos de golpes?

_Sí. Tuvimos una pelea con unos idiotas a la salida del instituto. Se metían con Rick porque es bi y les tuve que dar una lección_ dijo con orgullo_ Luego cuando llegamos a casa Rick te lo conto todo y tu solo le dijiste que se lo tenían bien merecido y que mientras él se sintiera a gusto consigo mismo, que lo que pensara el resto daba igual_ sonrió con cariño_ O cuando me enseñaste a conducir y a arreglar a la nena. Siempre has querido lo mejor para nosotros.

_ Pero aun así te estas muriendo y no lo he podido evitar ¿Por qué?_ le dio un trago a su intacta cerveza.

_Yo…_ suspiro cansada_ Cuando Metatrón me secuestro intento sacar de mi algo que él necesitaba_ el rubio fue a preguntar_ Ahora no es el momento de contarte que es eso_ se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió la explicación_ pero no pudo porque esa cosa esta fusionada con mi alma y mi cuerpo a nivel molecular, como lo de tío Sam cuando hizo las pruebas. Sin embargo, dejo secuelas que han ido acabando conmigo poco a poco. Me queda poco mas de dos meses_ suspiro abatida. No le gustaba hablar sobre el tema_ ¿Y tu como has acabado aquí? Yo ya te lo he contado lo mio; ahora te toca a ti papá_ le dijo dándole un empujoncito en el hombro.

_He descubierto a Cas declarándose a Sam y…

_ ¿Le has roto la nariz a tío Sam, verdad?_ el hombre asintió y la chica rio divertida_ Ha ocurrido lo mismo que nos conto hace años ¿Luego te has declarado a Cas y lo has besado?_ Volvió a asentir_ Siempre he pensado que te declaraste muy a tu estilo, papá.

_Pero Cas...

_Pops esta colado por ti desde… joder, no sé… desde que te saco del infierno ¿Cómo no lo has notado durante todos estos años?_ se miraron un momento_ No sé ni para que pregunto. En eso somos iguales.

Se quedaron en silencio al escuchar como alguien corría de un lado para otro. Se notaba que era algo urgente pero desde allí no podían ver quien era. La rubia miro al cazador como esperando que se moviese o hiciese algo. Al final, se canso de esperar a que el hombre se moviese y le quito la cerveza. El otro la miro con duda y cierto desconcierto.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Levántate_ le mando.

_Eres un poquito mandona_ le comento.

_Tu también_ le respondió_ Levántate. Seguramente quien esta corriendo así es pops; así que ahora mismo vas a ir a buscarlo y dejárselo claro. Luego, si quieres, acabáis con toda esa tensión sexual que tenéis entre vosotros. Venga tigre, a por él_ lo animo.

El hombre le hizo caso y se levanto del lugar donde estaba sentado, se sacudió la ropa por si se había ensuciado y luego le sonrió a la joven frente a él. Ya era hora de enfrentarse a lo que sentía por Castiel. Se marcho a paso rápido de la sala del observatorio despidiéndose de Valerie y se fue en busca de su ángel.

La chica al verlo salir por la puerta se pudo permitir sentarse y por fin derrumbarse. No sabia bien por lo que realmente estaba llorando; quizá felicidad, quizá tristeza; aunque lo mas probable es que fuese un poco de ambas y mucho de otras muchísimas cosas por las que ni si quiera tendría que llorar. Intento inútilmente secarse las lágrimas que rodaban libres por sus mejillas pecosas. No quería marcharse tan pronto, solo tenia diecinueve años muchas cosas por ver y sentir. Si solo tuviese algo más de tiempo. Le dio el último trago a su cerveza y cogió el móvil. Ni si quiera tuvo que buscar mucho el numero de la persona con la que necesitaba hablar. Espero un poco mientras que le agradecía mentalmente a su amigo de la cabina azul que hiciese que su móvil funcionase en cualquier parte del espacio y el tiempo.

_Hola papá_ dijo con cariño_ Lo siento por no llamar antes…

Mientras tanto, Dean buscaba a Castiel por todo el último piso. Algo dentro de su pecho le decía que tenía que darse prisa. Bajo al primer piso y lo vio de lejos abriendo una puerta tras otra buscando, buscándolo a él. Se notaba desde su posición que el moreno estaba más que nervioso, desesperado por encontrarlo. A medida que se iba acercando pudo observar que el hombre había estado llorando y seguramente lo seguía haciendo al ver como resbalaba por su mentón una pequeña lágrima. Dean no quería verlo así, le partía el corazón ver llorar a su ángel y mas si era por su maldita culpa.

_Cas_ lo llamo preocupado.

El moreno se giro hacia él con rapidez al escucharle. Lo había buscado por todo el bunker después de salir fuera y comprobar que le Impala seguía aparcado fuera. Quería resolver lo que había pasado en la cocina casi una hora antes. Dean lo había besado y le había dicho que le amaba; y sin embargo él en vez de responderle se había quedado callado. Obviando el hecho de que el rubio le había roto la nariz a Sam.

_Dean… yo…Te he estado buscando ¿Dónde estabas?

_Hablando con muestra hija_ el moreno hizo su típico gesto de confusión. Era algo un tanto imposible que Dean hubiese mantenido una conversación con la pequeña bebé._ Siento lo de antes_ se disculpo. Hoy parecía que era el día de Dean para disculparse con todos_ Luego me disculpare con Sam por lo del puñetazo.

_ ¿Lo de antes?_ Cas temía que se estuviese refiriendo a lo del beso_ Sam solo me estaba ayudándome dándome ideas para poder declararte mis sentimientos_ dijo lo ultimo mientras se sonrojaba. Le costaba mucho mantener sus emociones controladas. Dean sonrió levemente mientras su rostro se sonrojaba también_ Yo… yo…_ Ahora que lo tenia delante las palabras no salían de su boca. Los nervios se lo estaban comiendo por dentro_ Yo…

Dean se acercó a él hasta ocupar su espacio personal como solía hacer el antiguo ángel. Le acaricio el cabello como se había convertido en su costumbre desde que el moreno había vuelto al bunker con la niña. El ex ángel lo miro expectante esperando la próxima acción del cazador, de su cazador. Ninguno supo quien fue el que dio el siguiente paso pero no les importo, por fin se estaban besando. No como en la cocina sino con mucha mas calma y demostrándose con eso mas de lo que podían con las simples palabras.

_Te amo_ pudo al fin susurrar Castiel cuando se separaron para respirar_ Al final, no he podido pedirte una cita como estaba planeando con ayuda de Sam_ le dijo.

_La tendremos angelito_ rio feliz antes de volver a besarlo.

Entre beso y beso acabaron chocando contra la pared que había tras Cas. Los suaves besos y tímidas caricias habían ido rápidamente pasando a unas mas desesperadas y llenas de deseo reprimido durante años. Lo primero que desapareció fue el jersey que llevaba al moreno, el cual acabo olvidado en algún lugar del pasillo no muy lejos de ellos, mientras el rubio juntaba más sus cuerpos, haciendo que sus erecciones se rozasen. Cas bajo las manos, las cuales hasta hacia unos segundos habían estado enredadas en el cabello rubio, poco a poco palpando y disfrutando el torso bien formado de su cazador hasta llegar a los pantalones de este. Los desabrocho con impaciencia y coló sus manos dentro de ellos. Luego, bordeando el borde de los oscuros bóxer, llego hasta la espalda baja del otro hombre y las metió dentro para apretar con gula y ansia el prieto y deseable trasero que lo traía loco desde hacia demasiado tiempo. Aquello pillo por sorpresa al cazador, el cual gimió en respuesta. Dean no quería quedarse atrás y deshizo con rapidez el cierre de los pantalones del moreno con una mano mientras con la otra aupó al antiguo ángel para que enredase sus piernas a su cintura. En esa postura sus erecciones se frotaban mejor, arrancándoles a ambos jadeos y gemidos de puro placer. Mientras que batallaban por ver quien conseguía conquistar la boca ajena con sus lenguas. Si seguían así Dean sabía de sobra que se iba a follar allí mismo a Cas.

_ ¡Ostia tío! ¡Que bochorno!_ murmuro Valerie como un tomate mientras intentaba soltarse de su tío Gabe_ ahora entiendo lo del trauma de Matt.

La pareja se detuvo de golpe, algo avergonzados por ser pillados de esa manera. Allí junto a las escaleras estaban Valeria y Gabriel mirándolos. Aquello era incomodo, muy incomodo y peor fue cuando por las escaleras subió Henry para buscar al arcángel. El chico les miro con cara de circunstancias y sin saber muy bien que hacer o que decir.

_ Umm… ¿Qué hacéis aquí?_ pregunto el antiguo ángel bastante sonrojado y en una situación algo comprometida. Dean mientras tanto se había quedado sin palabras.

_Me los llevaba a tomar algo_ respondió con naturalidad el castaño como si no acabase de pillar a su hermano menor y a su cuñado liándose en un pasillo del segundo piso. Miro mal a Dean por lo que le había hecho antes a su querido Sammy_ Volveremos para la cena.

_Bien_ dijo al fin el rubio_ Henry pídele perdón a tu hermana_ le dijo mirándolo seriamente_ O no sales_ termino por decir. El chico lo miro sorprendido para luego mirar a la rubia pidiéndole explicaciones.

_Lo siento_ dijo enfurruñado a pesar de que sí lo sentía de verdad_ ¿Sabes que no se te puede tomar muy en serio ahora mismo?_ dijo en tono de broma.

_Henry_ dijo en tono serio y de que no se pasase un pelo. El chico lo pillo al instante. Conocía bien ese tono_ Mañana vamos a tener una charla los cuatro_ les dijo a los dos adolescentes. Que os lo paséis bien.

_Val recuerda lo que hablamos. Inténtalo_ dijo de pronto Cas. La chica se sonrojo aun más.

_Adiós_ se despidió la chica tirando de Gabriel y de Rick para dejarlos solos y evitar que la situación fuese mas bochornosa.

La pareja vio como se marcharon escaleras abajo a toda prisa para dejarlos solos. Cas seguía sujeto a la pared con el cuerpo de Dean aprisionándolo y presionando su ya no tan despierta erección contra la de él. Ni con la interrupción de su hermano y los dos chicos le había quitado las ganas de hacer el amor con su Dean. Presiono sus caderas contra las contrarias consiguiendo arrancar un jadeo del rubio y que la otra erección volviese a despertar del todo. Dean lo miro algo sorprendido pero lleno de deseo.

_ ¿En la tuya o en la mía?_ le pregunto sonriendo_ Aunque creo que va a ser en la mía, en la tuya esta durmiendo nuestra pequeña_ le dijo acariciándole el cabello con cariño.

_Pues vamos_ le respondió poniendo sus pies en el suelo pero sin separase del otro hombre y sonriendo.

Dean lo cogió de la mano y lo guio escaleras abajo con prisa por llevarlo a su habitación y tenerlo bajo su cuerpo, acalorado, gimiendo y solo para él. Llegaron casi en un suspiro a la habitación del cazador. Entraron a trompicones mientras se besaban y desvestían el uno al otro con desesperación. Cayeron en la cama desnudos y enredados entre besos y caricias. Se sentían felices, ansiosos y nerviosos. Era la primera vez para ambos. Una de las manos del rubio bajo hasta la polla necesitada de atención de su Cas. Comenzó a masturbarlo al principio despacio pero poco a poco fue subiendo el ritmo a medida que los gemidos y jadeos aumentaban de intensidad. Poco a poco, haciendo un camino de besos y suaves mordiscos bajo hasta la entrepierna del moreno. En vez de ir directamente hasta el miembro erecto que no dejaba de bombear, beso las caras internas de los muslos torneados de su Ángel con cariño y devoción. Amaba tanto a ese hombre. Sabía bien que su ángel era virgen y no quería dañarlo en su primera vez; quería que todo fuese especial.

_Dean…_ gimió anhelante. Desando que el rubio dejase de torturarlo de placer_ Dean…

El hombre lo entendió en seguida al mirar aquellos ojos azules imposibles brillar como zafiros al mirarlo con deseo. Engullo de una sola vez la polla del moreno y comenzó a chupársela como si fuera un delicioso caramelo. Era la primera vez que hacia algo así, por lo que intento seguir su instinto y guiarse por los gemidos de su pareja.

Cas, por otra parte, no podía dejar de mirar al hombre que estaba entre sus piernas. Dean era el ser humano más caliente y sexy que existía. Era la lujuria hecha hombre. Que se jodiese el resto de la humanidad ese hombre era suyo. Intento mantenerse todo el tiempo posible sobre sus codos para ver como se la mamaba pero el placer que estaba experimentando por primera vez era mucho más intenso que sus propias fuerzas. Se dejo caer sobre el colchón y una de sus manos bajo hasta la cabeza rubia que tenia sobre su polla. La acaricio para luego aferrarse a su pelo intentando no hacerle daño. Estaba a punto de tener su primer orgasmo de su extensa vida. Gimió algo mas fuerte al notar como un húmedo dedo se colaba en su interior. Era algo incomodo pero soportable. Miro al rubio y este le devolvió la mirada como pidiéndole permiso para seguir y algo preocupado por si le había hecho daño. ¿Cómo podía ser asi de tierno y la vez jodidamente sexy mientras se la chupaba? Asintió antes de volverse a dejarse caer sobre la cama gimiendo el nombre del cazador al notar como este aumentaba el ritmo mientras lo iba preparando.

_ ¿Dean?_ jadeo con algo de molestia al sentir como su pareja dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y retiraba los dedos de su interior.

_ ¿Estas preparado, angelito?_ le pregunto. El moreno todavía estaba a tiempo de echarse para atrás si él quería. No quería hacerle daño alguno_ Puede que duela una poco_ le advirtió acomodándose entre sus piernas y guiando su hinchada erección hacia la entrada del moreno.

_Sí… Lo soportare_ sonrió_ Dean hazme el amor_ le pidió con la voz ronca por el deseo.

El rubio asintió con una sonrisa y lo beso mientras entraba lentamente en el interior e su ángel. Era tan estrecho y caliente que lo estaba volviendo loco. Tenía que mantenerse bajo control e ir poco a poco si no quería lastimar a su Cas, pero su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos que lo tomase con fuerza. Comenzó a embestirlo lentamente entrando y saliendo casi completamente para que se fuera acostumbrando. Pero Cas tenía otros planes. El moreno, el cual se había agarrado con sus manos al a espalda amplia de su amante mientras este lo penetraba, las bajo recorriendo la piel caliente y perlada de sudor hasta llegar al culo de su antiguo protegido y apretarlo entre sus dedos empujándolo hacia él pera que entrase del todo. Gimió mucho más alto y fuerte que otras veces al sentir como la polla de Dean golpeaba su próstata.

_Cas_ jadeo el rubio_ ¿Estas bien?_ le pregunto algo preocupado pensando que le habría hecho daño al escuchar aquel gemido.

_Genial_ jadeo_ Dean no me voy a romper por muy humano que sea ahora. Quiero que me folles mucho mas fuerte_ le dijo al oído mientras le lamia el lóbulo de la oreja derecha y movía sus caderas tentando y provocando al rubio.

Quien le iba a decir a Dean que su inocente angelito seria así en la cama. Lo beso con ansia mientras reanudaba al ritmo con mucha más rapidez y fuerza como quería su pareja. Lo agarro por las caderas mientras lo embestía con rapidez. Le beso en la cara, el cuello, los hombros… allí donde alcanzara. Cas tampoco se quedaba atrás y movía sus caderas al mismo ritmo que su cazador haciendo que su polla se rozase con la fricción de sus cuerpos. Dean estaba a punto de correrse si seguía con ese ritmo; o por lo menos rompían la cama a ese paso; por lo que con una mano comenzó a masturbar Castiel al mismo ritmo que el de las penetraciones. Pocas sacudidas después Cas se vino con fuerza entre sus cuerpos y él lo siguió cuando se contrajo el interior del moreno sobre su polla.

_Dean…_ susurro con la voz ronca_ Te amo.

_ Yo también te amo, nene_ le dijo en respuesta mientras repartía besos por todo el rostro acalorado de su ángel_ ¿Cómo te sientes?

Salió de su interior con cuidado y se tumbo a su lado agotado pero feliz. Cas se acurruco en su pecho para descansar. El cazador le acaricio el cabello con cariño y amor, antes de besarlo en la frente y taparlos con las mantas de su cama.

_Genial_ sonrió entrecerrando los ojos por el cansancio_ Dean _ Lo llamo. El aludido lo miro con curiosidad_ ¿Cómo has podido tener una charla con Valerie si es solo un bebé?

_Se puede decir que tenemos en casa la versión futura de nuestros hijos y nuestro sobrino.

_ ¿Te refieres a Valerie, Henry y Matt?_ pregunto sorprendido. El Winchester asintió_ Por eso te has puesto en plan serio con Henry antes_ dijo cada vez mas sorprendido.

_Sí. Antes de ir a buscarte tuve una charla bastante larga con Valerie. Ella me ha contado la verdad_ dijo recordando lo que le había contado la muchacha con respecto a Castiel y a ella_ y el motivo del por qué están aquí.

Cas lo miro interrogante esperando que se lo explicara más detalladamente. Dean decidió contárselo todo con calma. Tampoco tenían ninguna prisa, Valerie estaba durmiendo en su cuna y el resto se había marchado al pueblo más cercano a tomar algo y a pasar el resto de la tarde divirtiéndose. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo hasta que su niña despertara para la hora del baño y la cena.

Casi dos horas después, ya duchados los tres con la niña cenando su biberón sobre el regazo de Dean y Cas junto a ellos descansando sobre uno de sus hombros, escucharon el jaleo que estaban armando al entrar al bunker el resto de habitantes del lugar. Los primeros en aparecer por la biblioteca fueron Crowley y Rick que no parecían estar muy emocionados con lo que estaba ocurriendo en la sala de reuniones. Matt fue el siguiente en llegar allí con un botiquín para revisar al ojo morado que tenia su primo y murmurando algo sobre las bromas de su padre y la mala suerte que tenia la rubia. La pareja se levanto de donde estaba y le pidieron a Crowley si podía cuidar durante un rato a la pequeña. El ex demonio acepto de buen grado. Le encantaba cuidar de esa pequeña lucecita. Así que, sabiendo que la niña estaba en buenas manos fueron a ver que estaba ocurriendo en la sala de reuniones que hacia las veces de comedor. Cuando llegaron vieron a Sam mirando hacia el marco superior de la puerta con cierta diversión; Kevin tenia una lucha de miradas con Balthazar; Gabriel parecía de lo mas contento mientras dejaba unas cajas de pizza sobre la mesa mapamundi; y Valerie miraba horrorizada hacia el muérdago que estaba sobre su cabeza y a Balthazar. La chica intento salir de la habitación pero se golpeo contra una barrera invisible. Dean y Cas ahora entendían lo que había murmurado Matt.

_Esto no tiene gracia, Gabriel_ le regaño Sam en un tono claramente divertido_ Déjalos salir_ le pidió.

_Nope_ Se negó_ Tendríamos que haber hecho esto hace tiempo con esos dos_ señalo a Dean y a Cas_ Así que, estos _ señalo a los dos rubios bajo el muérdago_ No nos van a marear la perdiz como los otros dos. Hasta que no se besen, no saldrán_ dijo con tranquilidad y muy seguro de si mismo.

Los dos rubios se miraron y luego miraron al arcángel. Estaban jodidos si esperaban que alguno de los dos diese el paso definitivo. No porque no quisiesen sino porque no se sentían seguros sobre si debían hacerlo. La chica estaba nerviosa y cada vez mas sonrojada, mientras que el rubio ángel se debatía si besarla o no. Al final, se decidió y se acercó a ella. No era la manera en que tenía pensado hacerlo pero no iba, ni podía desaprovechar la situación. La muchacha lo miro sorprendida. No esperaba que el hombre tomase la iniciativa. Balthazar, la cogió del mentón con suavidad para verle el rostro y la beso con suavidad. Fue un simple roce de labios que les hizo temblar de pies a cabeza como si se hubiesen conectado por fin las piezas entre ellos. Cuando se separaron con lentitud y serenidad, a la rubia se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia alguna parte del bunker, dejándolos allí sorprendidos. Tanto Dean como Cas salieron tras ella preocupados.

_Sera mejor que vaya avisando a los demás para cenar_ dijo no muy convencido el Winchester. Nadie esperaba esa reacción por parte de la chica.

Rato después los tres volvieron a la sala de reuniones cuando se disponían a sentarse a cenar el resto de habitantes. La joven parecía mucho mas calmada pero le costaba mantenerle la mirada al ángel rubio sin parecer un tomate. La cena fue tranquila y divertida riendo de las cosas que se contaban entre ellos, daba igual si eran de esa misma tarde o de hacia diez años en el futuro. Era una cena familiar en toda regla llena de risas, cerveza y pizzas de tamaño familiar.

Esa madrugada, mientras todos dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones, Valerie salió de la suya para ir a la cocina y comerse alguno de los cupcakes que solía dejar por allí su tío. Cuando llego, los buscó dentro del armario donde guardaban los dulces y cogió una de chocolate recubierto de azúcar glas y con pepitas de chocolate. Le dio un buen mordisco en el cual se mancho hasta la nariz con el azúcar.

_Que rico_ dijo con la boca llena y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Miro hacia la puerta y allí vio a Balthazar mirándola con una sonrisa de diversión y cariño. La chica trago el dulce de una sola vez_ ¿Qué?

_Adorable_ respondió acercándose a ella_ Me gustas_ le dijo sin rodeos. No iba a jugar con ella y menos sabiendo que podía salir huyendo como esa misma noche.

_No juegues conmigo o acabaras con tus bolas colgando del techo como el cuchillo_ le advirtió_ ¿Cómo te puede gustar una moribunda?_ le cuestiono. No quería salir herida.

_Pues porque me gustas. Es así de simple. Como sé que yo te gusto y no desde hace poco_ dijo refiriéndose a la bebé_ Aunque supongo que ese "gustar" ha ido evolucionando con el tiempo ¿verdad?_ la joven asintió.

_Moriré pronto_ se excuso_ y quedaras con el corazón roto.

_Te esperare_ le susurro mientras le quitaba el azúcar de la nariz limpiándosela con un pulgar, mientras que con el otro limpiaba una lágrima rebelde que se escurría por la pecosa y sonrojada mejilla de su pequeña estrella dorada. No le gustaba verla llorar_ Te quiero Valerie Mary Winchester.

La chica sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad. Había esperado toda su vida escuchar esas palabras venidas de ese ángel. Ahora que le faltaba tan poco para marcharse por fin las escuchaba. Dejo el cupcake a medio comer sobre la encimera y volvió a mirarlo sin dejar de sonreír.

_Y yo_ le respondió con un hilo de voz mientras de sus ojos azules imposibles caían silenciosas lágrimas.

El ángel se las limpio con cuidado antes de volver a besarla como hacia varias horas atrás.

_Disfrutemos del tiempo que nos quede_ le susurro acariciando los suaves rizos dorados que rozaban los finos y pecosos hombros de Valerie. Era una promesa que tenían que cumplir.


End file.
